The Groom Prince
by ronnyangel88
Summary: My Klaine version of my all time favorite movie The Princess Bride. A classic fairy tale, with swordplay, giants, an evil prince, a beautiful princess, and yes, some kissing.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so i have re-written chapter 1 I took my time with it and didn't rush it. That is my problem i get to excited and i rush things and they don't make scene so i hope you guys like this.**

**Chapter 1**

Once, in a far away land called Lima, lived a man named Kurt. Kurt was raised there on a small farm. Kurt was beautiful unlike any man seen before. Slim with white-porcelain skin and light brown hair. The most striking thing about Kurt though – were his eyes. Blue, greyish eyes that shone like the sky. His favorite things to do was to ride his horse and torment Blaine.

Blaine was the farm boy that worked there but Kurt never called him that. Blaine was well toned and tanned. With a mop of black curls and the most amazing pair of honey hazel eyes. Blaine never said a lot, only three words. Whenever Kurt would give him a task Blaine would simple say "as you wish."

Kurt had just finished his daily ride when rode into the stables. Blaine was cleaning them out after Kurt dismounted his horse and approached Blaine.

"Farm boy. Polish my horses saddle. I want to see my face shinning in it by morning."

"As you wish."

Kurt then spun around and walked towards the house but Blaine never took his eyes off of Kurt.

Then next day Blaine was chopping up firewood Kurt the came out of the corner of the barn with two large buckets and placed them next to Blaine. "Farm boy. Fill these with water."

Blaine stopped chopping and just stared. Kurt felt a little guilty for putting Blaine to work some much. "Please." Kurt said softly.

"As you wish."

Kurt started to walked back but turned his head slightly to see that Blaine was staring right back at him.

It took a while before Kurt realized whenever Blaine said those three words, he was really saying was "I love you." And it was a while more until the day when Kurt realized he truly loved him back.

The next day was like any other day. Blaine had simply come in to deposit more logs by the chimney. And Kurt was at the table preparing a meal for dinner. Blaine was just heading out the door when Kurt stopped him from leaving.

"Farm Boy?"

Stopping, Blaine turned around and stood in silence. Kurt, glancing around and saw a hanging pitcher by his head.

"Fetch me that pitcher."

Silently, Blaine walked towards him, coming to stand close in front of him. So close. Never breaking their gaze, he reached up and unhooked the pitcher. He brought it down, eyes warm as he murmured gently "As you wish." Kurt heard those words again and knew that this had to be love.

Blaine was poor so he didn't have money for marriage. So he was determined to properly provide for Kurt, so he set off to make his fortune across the seas. While on the seas, news came his ship had been attacked by the Dread Pirate Karofsky, who was known to never leave survivors. When Kurt got the news that Blaine was murdered he was devastated. The innocence of first love had been lost. His natural happiness had gone. He stayed inside all day in a chair by the fire and made a solemn vow.

"I will never love again."

**So hope you guys like that. Please leave reviews not sure when i will get next chapter up. I am going to be working on so many things its not funny. Veronica XO XO.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok i think i am getting better at this hope you guys will like this chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

Five years later, the main city of Lima was filled as never before, to hear the announcement of the great Prince Sebastian's bride-to-be. Because of the Prince's preferences, this heir's bride was male. As people milled about the main courtyard, men blew a fanfare on their trumpets and the crowd hushed. Prince Sebastian stood on the balcony of the castle flanked by his right-hand man, Count Puck. He calmly announced "My people, a month from now, our country will have it's 500th anniversary. On that sundown, I shall marry a man who was once a commoner like yourselves. But perhaps you will not find him _common _now. Would you like to meet him?"

The townspeople cheered showing their support for their future king. "My people, I give to you, Prince Kurt!"

Kurt walked out onto the carpet and as everyone knelt in front of him, his emptiness consumed him, his heart's dull ache flaring back up into a sharp pain from where it had been throbbing ever since Blaine had died. Although the law of the land gave Sebastian the right to choose his bride, Kurt did not love him. Although Sebastian assured him that Kurt would grow to love him, the only joy Kurt felt was in his daily ride.

One day as Kurt was riding in the woods he pulled short by three men standing in a row. One was a tall man, who had a head of curly light brown, and brownish eyes. Though his leggings and boots were travel-wear, he wore a velvet, fancy top unlike the other two, who wore practical clothing completely. There was a small dagger tucked into his belt.

The middle man was a Asian. Lean and tall, with dark eyes and black spike hair.. He wore a brown vest to match his leggings and boots over his shirt and hanging on his hip was a sword. The last man was a pale blonde.

Standing at the same height as the Asian, his long blonde hair and insanely large lips and well toned muscles looking stronger than the other two. He simply wore a large gray shirt with a belt around his middle and plain pants and boots. The first man spoke:

"A words good Sir, we are but poor lost circus performers. Is there a village nearby?"

"There is nothing nearby," Kurt replied, politely. "Not for miles."

"Then there will be no one to hear you scream," the curly man said with a small sinister smile as the blonde stepped up to Kurt, who opened his mouth but was unable to say anything before he felt a hand on his neck and everything went black.

"What is that you're ripping?" the Asian, whose name was Mike Chang, called across to their leader, Will who was currently next to Kurt's horse. Kurt was unconscious, being carried by the blonde, Sam.

"It's fabric from an army uniform of Westerville," Will answered distractedly. Sam's head turned around. "Who's Westerville?"

"The country across the sea!" Will looked annoyed. "The sworn enemy of Lima! Go!" He slapped the horse's rump and sent it running. Walking up the small plank to their boat, he continued. "Once the horse reaches the castle, the fabric will make the Prince suspect the Westervillian's have abducted his love. When they find his body dead on the Westerville frontier, his suspicions will be confirmed," he finished smugly.

Sam, now by the steering wheel looked torn. "You never said anything about killing anyone."

"I've hired you to help me start a war. It's a prestigious line of work with a long and glorious tradition." Will simply replied.

"I just don't think it's right, killing an innocent young boy." Sam said sadly

Will's expression darkened. "Am I going mad? Or did the word '_think_' escape your lips? You were **not **hired for your brains, you hippopotamic land mass."

"I agree with Sam," Mike said, leaping over the side onto the boat.

Will then turned towards him, "Oh, the sot has spoken! What happens to him is truly not your concern." he walked up the few step to the upper level of the ship. "I will kill him. And remember this: _NEVER _forget this!" he shouted and stood right infront of Mike. "When I found you, you were slobbing drunk, you couldn't buy _brandy_! And _YOU_," he then turned and walked back down addressing Sam. "Friendless, brainless, helpless, hopeless. Do you want me to send you back to where you were? Unemployed? In Kentucky?"

As Will stalked off to to one side of the boat, Sam silently watched him go, hurt showing in everything about him. Mike slowly stood up and quietly made his way down the small set of stairs to Sam's side, feeling a tug at his heart. Kind Sam who hurt so easily. He was able to just hear the tirade and let it roll off his back, but Sam couldn't help but take it to heart. All his vulnerable points pricked, blood drawn.

Setting a sympathetic hand on Sam's arm, he said mildly, "Will, he can _fuss_."

"Fuss, fuss," Sam replied thoughtfully, relaxing slightly. "I think he like to scream _at us_."

"Probably he means no _harm_," Mike continued. Sam finished with "He's really very short on _charm_."

"You have a great gift for rhyme," Mike said smiling as Sam begin to steer the boat. Sam grinned back at him, gratitude shining from his eyes. "Yes, yes, some other time."

"Enough of that!" Will snapped as Mike began to help steer. Of course they continued, it being too much fun to get back at Will.

"Sam, are there rocks ahead?" Mike asked.

"If there are, we'll all be dead." Sam replied back.

"No more rhymes now, I mean it!" Will demanded.

"Anybody want a peanut?"

"Argh!" Will screamed out.

A few hours had gone by and Kurt was now awake. Will addressed Mike who was on the upper level of the boat stirring it. "We'll reach the Cliffs by dawn." he said and Mike just nodded and turned his head back to look out over the water.

"Why are you doing that?" Will asked

"Making sure nobody's following us." he replied with a shrug. Will smiled. "That would be inconceivable."

"Despite what you think," Kurt said calmly, "you will be caught. And when you are, the Prince will see you all hanged."

"Of all the necks on the boat, Highness" Will said menacingly, "the one you should be worried about is your own."

Mike then looked back again being paranoid at what he was seeing.

"Stop doing that!" Will snapped. "We can all relax! It's almost over!"

"You are sure nobody's following us?" Mike said nervously "As I told you before, it would be in all ways inconceivable. No one in Westerville knows what we've done. And no one in Lima could've gotten here so fast." Will then laid his head back against the boat but something got him thinking. "Out of curiosity, why do you ask?" he said.

"Oh," Mike said mildly, "I just happened to look behind us and something is there."

"WHAT?!" yelped Will, rushing to stand next to Mike. Looking out over the moonlit sea, they could see a small boat sailing behind them. "Probably just a local fisherman," Will tried to bluff, "out through a pleasure cruise through eel-infested waters." A splash drew their attention and looking, they saw Kurt swimming through the water with clear strokes.

"Go in, after him!" Will yelled at Mike, who shrugged. "I don't swim." "I only dog-paddle" Sam said simply. "Gaaah!" yelled Will, rushing to the side of the boat. "Veer left!" he instructed Mike who was moving the sail. "Left!" Sam murmured and pointed something out to his boss as an eerie shriek split the air. Kurt stopped, keeping himself afloat in place. "Do you know what that sound is Highness?" Will said smugly. "Those are the Shrieking Eels. If you don't believe me, just wait. They always grow louder when they're about to feed on human flesh!"

A wet, slimy body slid past Kurt, bumping into him. Kurt gasped trying not to swallow any water. Will continued "If you swim back now, I _promise, _no harm will come to you. I doubt you'll get such an offer from the eels." As Will spoke, the eel turned and slid closer and closer to Kurt. Kurt closed his eyes and thought of Blaine "I love you Blaine." he said.

Just before the eel could get him, a loud CLUNK could be heard and Kurt was lifted out of the water. He could hear Will's voice "Put him down! Just put him down!" he then opened he eyes and started to shake not only from being close to death but from the freezing water. Mike then pointed out "I think he's getting closer." "It's no concern of ours. Sail on!" Will groused. He turned to Kurt. "I suppose you think you're pretty brave, don't you?"

"Only compared to some." Kurt replied steadily, though through chattering teeth.

Gradually, the sun came up and as the dawn fully bloomed, they could see that the fishing boat was right behind them. "Look, he's right on top of us," Mike said amazed. "I wonder if he's using the same wind we're using."

"Whoever he is, he's too late. See!" Will pointed, a maniacal grin on his face. "The Cliffs of Insanity!"

**So what did you guys think in the next chapter we find out who is on the other ship.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys hope will like this chapter this one is a little bit longer. Thank you to everyone who is following. I am dedicating this chapter to missy13 and Jill for being the first people to review. Happy reading. :-) ** **Chapter**

**Chapter 3**

"Hurry up!" Will cried, pacing. "Move – the thing! And – that other thing. Move it!"

The boat sailed up to a small piece of land, the four of them getting off to stand at the base of the cliffs, a rope end dangling down. "We're safe," Will crowed as they all got into the harnesses that attached them to Sam. "Only Sam is strong enough to go our way. _He'll _have to sail around for hours until he finds a harbour."

A harness was put on to Sam with three other harnesses attached to it. Will was in the front Kurt on the right side and Mike on the left side. Kurt hung onto Sam for dear life fearing they would fall.

They started climbing and Kurt closed his eyes, not wanting to see them go higher and higher. He'd always had a problem with heights. As they climbed, the other ship came around. Jumping off the still moving ship, the man dressed all in black grabbed the rope and started climbing up after them.

Mike happened to look down "He's climbing the rope... and he's gaining on us." he said.

"Inconceivable!" murmured Will. They kept climbing and soon Will started grumbling at Sam.

"Faster," Will shouted.

"I thought I was going faster." said Sam

"You were supposed to be stronger than anyone and yet he gains."

"Well," Sam pointed out, "I'm carrying three people and he's got only himself." His voice coming a bit breathlessly. At a particularly sheer part of the cliff, Will yelled "Did I make it clear that your **job **is at stake."

At last, they reached the top, Mike climbing up and then helping Kurt up and over to a sandy step to rest. Kurt concentrated on his breathing try to calm down Will, immediately went and started cutting through the rope. Mike in the meanwhile, helped Sam onto the top of the cliff. And all the while, the man in black was steadily climbing.

Finally, the rope was cut and it slithered off the cliff and Sam and Mike went to look and see how things stood. The man in black, holding on to the cliff face, turned his head to look up at them.

"He's got very good arms," Sam remarked to Mike. Will stalked over, his hand still holding the dagger, which he gestured with. "He didn't fall? Inconceivable!"

Mike looked at him. "You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means." Their attention was drawn back as the man in black started to try to climb, to Mike's awed murmur of "my god, he's climbing."

Will immediately took charge. "Whoever he is, he has seen us with the Prince and must therefore die. You," pointing to Sam, "carry him." He then turned to Mike. "We'll head straight for the Westerville frontier. If he falls fine, if not the sword." He stalked off, and with a last look at the man clinging to the cliff, Mike followed saying, "I'm going to do him left-handed."

Will whirled around. "You know what a hurry we're in!" Mike shrugged, calmly. "It's the only way I can be satisfied. If I use my right, it'll be over too quickly." Will exhaled in disgust "Oh have it your way!" and stomped off.

As Mike looked down, Sam patted him on the shoulder. "You be careful. People in masks cannot be trusted." Mike nodded slightly. "I'm waiting!" Will yelled at them. Sam nodded and holding Kurt's bound hands carefully led him towards Will.

As they left, Mike practiced his movements for a little before going to the cliff edge and calling down to the man. "Hello, there! Slow going?"

The man shifted his hold slightly and replied back dryly, "Look, I don't mean to be rude but this is not as easy as it looks, so I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't distract me."

"Sorry." Mike called and went to practice some more. About 30 seconds later he came back. "I do not suppose you could speed things up?"

"If you're in such a _hurry_," the man answered, "you could lower a tree-branch or a rope or find something useful to do."

Mike grinned "I could do that," he agreed. "I've still got some rope up here. But I do not think you would accept my help, since I am only waiting around here to kill you."

"That does put a damper on our relationship."

"But," continued Mike, "I promise I will not kill you until you reach the top."

There was a pause as the man looked at him. "That's very comforting," he responded sarcastically, "but I'm afraid you'll just have to wait."

Mike turned away with a pout. "I hate waiting," he grumbled. He spun back around quickly. "I could give you my word as a Asian."

"No good," the man grunted, shifting as some loose rock crumbled, "I've known too many Asians."

"Is there any way you trust me?"

"Nothing comes to mind."

Mike's eyes turned deadly serious. "I swear on the soul of my father, Michael Chang Sr, you will reach the top alive." There was a pause, and then came "Throw me the rope."

Mike hurried to do so, aware that no time was to be lost. The man grabbed on, and gradually, reached the top. "Thank you" he said and immediately pulled out his sword, but was stopped when Mike said "We'll … we'll wait until you're ready." The man nodded "Again … thank you." and sat down, as he emptied out his boots, Mike who had sat down opposite him spoke up.

"I do not mean to pry, but you don't by any chance happen to have six fingers on your right hand?"

The man's hazel eyes stared at him. "Do you always begin conversations this way?"

Mike shifted uncomfortably. "My father was slaughtered by a six-fingered man."

The man's eyes never left his as he held up his right hand. Five digits stood out proudly.

Mike nodded and before he knew it, was telling the man what had happened to his father. "He was a great sword maker, my father. When the six-fingered man appeared and requested a special sword, my father took the job." Mike stood up and took the sword out of his belt. "He slaved a year before he was done."

He approached the man and held the sword out to him. He took it and examined it closely "I've never seen it's equal." he said and handed it back to Mike.

"The six-fingered man returned and demanded it, but at one-tenth his promised price. My father refused. Without a word, the six-fingered man slashed him through the heart." He then placed the sword back in the belt and held on to it.

"I loved my father, so naturally I challenged his murderer to a duel." he saddened. "I failed. The six-fingered man left me alive but he gave me these." he turned his head on the side and trailing down his cheek was 3 cm scar and same on the other side as well."

"How old were you?" the man asked. "I was 11 years old. When I was strong enough, I dedicated my life to the study of fencing, so the next time we meet, I will not fail. I will go up to the six-fingered man and say ''Hello. My name is Mike Chang. You killed my father. Prepare to die.''

"You've done nothing but study swordplay?" the man said. "More pursuit than study lately." he said.

He then came over to sit next to the man, finishing with "You see, the problem is – I cannot find him. It's been twenty years now, I've started to lose confidence. I just work for Will to pay the bills. There's not a lot of money in revenge."

"Well, I certainly hope you find him someday," The man finally got up, unsheathing his sword.

"You are ready then?" asked Mike. The man shrugged. "Whether I am or not, you've been more than fair." Mike nodded. "You seem a decent fellow. I hate to kill you." The man smirked at him. "You seem a decent fellow. I hate to die."

They moved to their positions. "Begin," said Mike quietly and the duel began. As the duel commenced, Mike's heart sang. This man was a true master of the sword and it was an honor to fight someone such as him.

Mike smiled halfway through the duel, "You are wonderful!" "Thank you." the man said kindly "I've worked hard to become so."

"I admit you're better than I am." The man saw the smirk on Mike's face

"Then why are you smiling?" the man asked curiously. "Because I know something you don't know." Mike replied.

"And what is that?" Mike smile turned into a full grin "I am not left-handed." and instantly swapped to his right. The man getting a bit worried they had fought up some stairs "You are wonderful!" the man said. "I ought to be, after 20 years." Mike replied. Mike then pushed the man to wall pushing him causing some part of the wall toppling down the cliff. "There's something I ought to tell you." the man said "Tell me." Mike said with confidence. "I not left-handed either." he said and pushed Mike off him then witching the sword into the other hand and twirling it around skillfully.

Mike stared at him in wonder. "Who _are_ you?"

"No-one of consequence," came the steady reply. He pursued it. "I _must _know." With a smile came "Get used to disappointment."

Mike shrugged. "Okay."

And the fight continued. It was well fought, but ended with Mike on his knees disarmed. "Kill me quickly," he said dully.

"I would sooner destroy a stained glass window than an artist like yourself. However since I can't have you following me..." the voice trailed off and in the next second was a heavy blow that sent darkness spreading across Mike's senses as he slumped forward. From a distance, he heard the voice say "Please understand I hold you in the highest respect." He did understand, he thought faintly. He just hoped the man wouldn't hurt Sam..

**What did you guys think next chapter will go up tomorrow. Don't forget to review. If you would like a chapter dedication then all you have to do is review and tell me what you think. :-) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here is the next chapter hope you guys will like it. **

**Chapter 4**

"Inconceivable!" cried Will as he, Sam and Kurt watched the man in black race over the edge of the hill. "Give him to me." Will said and Sam put Kurt down. "... catch up to us quickly!"

Sam spoke hoarsely, "What do I do?"

"Finish him, finish him – your way!" Will gestured wildly, already leading Kurt away from Sam. "Oh good – my way. Thank you Will," Sam said sarcastically. To himself he murmured, "Now which way is my way?"

Will spoke through gritted teeth. "Pick up one of those rocks get behind the boulder. In a few minutes, the man-in-black will come running around the bend. The minute his _head _is in view," Will finished shouting, "HIT IT WITH THE ROCK!"

As they raced away, Sam dully said "My way is not very sportsmanlike." He picked up a rock and hid behind a boulder like Will had instructed though.

All too quickly, the man-in-black came into view, slowing to a walk. His eyes scanned for any enemies, and as he took one step closer, Sam let the rock fly with precision. It shattered against a large boulder. He came out from his hiding place, picking up another rock as the man's sword fairly leapt into his hand.

"I did that on purpose," he remarked mildly. "I don't have to miss." "I believe you," the man replied, obviously shaken. "So, what happens now?"

"We face each other as God intended. Sportsmanlike. No tricks, no weapons. Skill against skill alone."

"You mean, you'll put down your rock and I'll put my down my sword and we'll try to kill each other like civilized people?" The man's voice was skeptical. Sam grinned and raised the rock slightly. "I could kill you now," he pointed out.

"Frankly," the man said, setting down his sword, "I think the odds are _slightly _in your favor at hand-fighting." "It's not my fault being the biggest and the strongest" Sam shrugged, "I don't even exercise." The rock was tossed to the side.

They stared at each other for a few seconds and then the man raced down to slam against Sam. Letting out a groan of pain, he backed off slightly while rubbing his shoulder. They circled each other some more, then the man ran to lock his arms around Sam. Sam merely stood there, smiling down at the other as he used his energy. The man again backed off and spoke, annoyed.

"Look, are you just fiddling around with me or what?"

"I just want you to feel you're doing well," he said smiling. "I hate for people to die embarrassed." He reached for the other and the man tumbled forward, rolling through Sam's legs to pop up behind him. "You're quick!" Sam said. "A good thing too," the man replied. "Why are you wearing a mask?" Sam asked curiously, as he stalked forward. "Were you burned with acid or something like that?" As the man ducked his swings, he replied "Oh no. It's just they're terribly comfortable. I think everyone will be wearing them in the future." And with that, he ran up a boulder and jumped on Sam's back, his arms around the man's neck.

Sam stumbled slightly, his arms trying to dislodge the other. "I just figured," he choked out, "why you give me so much trouble." He slammed the other into a rock. "Why is that," the wheezed voice inquired, "do you think?" Sam staggered around as he replied, his fingers scrambling to remove the obstruction on his windpipe. "I haven't fought just one person for so long. I've been specializing in groups. Battling gangs for local charities, that kind of thing." "Why should that make such an – Oof! - difference?" the man continued.

"Well, you see," Sam continued, stars starting to appear over his vision, falling to his knees. "You use different moves when you're fighting half a dozen people," his senses were dimming and his hands went to the ground, "then when you only have to be worried about one." And he was out. The man removed himself from Sam's back and with a fair amount of exertion, managed to turn him over and listen to his heart. Raising his head he stared down at the unconscious face of the kind man.

"I do not envy you the headache you will have when you awake," he said quietly. "In the meantime, rest well and dream of beautiful women." So saying, he snatched up his sword and continued his pursuit.

Meanwhile, Prince Sebastian traced the footsteps of the man's duel with Mike. "There was," he said, spinning around, "a mighty duel." He continued tracking. "It ranged all over."

"Who won?" came the voice of Count Puck, his first in command. "How did it end?" His eyes were sparkling slightly. Only the two of them knew Sebastian was behind the Kurt kidnapping in the first place and it a shared secret as they played the charade for the guards with them. They had not counted on someone else trying to find the prince, however.

"The loser ran off alone," continued Sebastian, "while the winner … followed those footprints toward Westerville." "Shall we track them both?" Puck asked. Sebastian turned to gaze up at Puck with large green eyes. "The loser is nothing. Only the prince matters." As he exclaimed to the guards. "Could this be a trap?" He said to Sebastian. "I always think everything could be a trap," Sebastian replied, smirking. "Which is why I'm still alive." And they continued to track prince Kurt.

**So what did you guys think the next chapter will be a little bit longer and the will be a character death but don't worry its no one important. So stay tuned and don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys so this chapter i kinda long there is a character death but no one important. So i hope you guys will like this chapter some other chapters will be short. I would like to that Jill so much for her reviews this chapter is for you Jill. Happy reading. :-) **

**Chapter 5**

The man-in-black raced over the edge of the hill with sword drawn, slowing as he beheld the sight in front of him. Sitting on some rocks in front of a large boulder were Will and Kurt. Kurt's bound hands rested on his knees, while a white blindfold covering his blue eyes. A dagger's point rested against his still throat, held by the leader of the small gang, who smiled congenially. "So, it is down to you and it is down to me." He reached for one of the two goblets of wine sitting on the boulder with some fruit, taking a sip.

The man started forward again carefully. Will continued, "If you wish him dead, by all means – keep moving forward." He stopped, and then took a step. "Let me explain." "There's nothing to explain" Will said flatly. "You're trying to kidnap what I've rightfully stolen." "Perhaps," the man said, taking more steps forward, "an arrangement could be reached?" "There will be no arrangement," Will hissed, grabbing Kurt's arm, "and you're killing him." Kurt inhaled as the dagger's point pushed slightly into the skin, frightened as he could only listen. The other man's voice seemed strangely familiar, though the thought faded as the footsteps stopped.

"Well," continued the accented voice, "if there can be no arrangement, then we are at an impasse."

"I'm afraid so," agreed Will. "I can't compete with you physically, and you're no match for my brains."

"You're that smart," the man requested, amused. "Let me put it this way," Will answered. "Have you ever heard of Plato, Aristotle, Socrates?" "Yes," came the reply. "Morons." "Really?" came the voice again. "In that case, I challenge you to a battle of wits." "For the prince," Will asked. A nod. "To the _death_?" Another nod. "I accept," Will cried, tucking away his dagger. "Good," said the man coming forward. "Then pour the wine."

As Will poured the wine, the man sat down on a tree branch. After Will finished, the man took out a small hollowed wooden container. Uncorking it, he held it out to Will. "Inhale this, but do do not touch." Will did as told, and let out a derisive snort. "I smell nothing." "What you do not smell," the other said, "is called iocane powder. It is odorless, tasteless, dissolves instantly in liquid and is among the more deadly poisons known to man." Will wore an amused expression. The man then took both cups and hid them from Will's view as he did something with the powder.

Putting the cups back on the table, the man explained the rules. "All right. Where is the poison? The battle of wits has begun. It ends when you decide, and we both drink and find out who is right … and who is dead."

"But it's so simple," Will calmly stated. "All I have to do is divine from what I know of you – are you the sort of man who would put the poison into his own goblet's or into his enemies? A clever man would put the poison into his own goblet because he knows that only a great fool would reach for what he is given. I am not a great fool, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of you. But," he said continuing, "you must have known I was not a great fool. You would have counted on it, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me." He paused to look smugly at the other man. The man smiled. "You've made your decision, then?" "Not remotely!"

Will proceeded to explain his reasoning to the man-in-black. "Because iocane comes from Australia, as everyone knows! And Australia is entirely peopled with criminals. And criminals are used to having people not trust them, as you are not trusted by me, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of you."

The man had his fingers on his chin "Truly, you have a dizzying intellect!" only he knew where the poison was.

"Wait till I get going!" he paused for a moment "Where was I?" "Australia." the man replied. "Yes Australia. And you must have suspected I would have known the powder's origin so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me."

"You're just stalling now." the man said "You'd like to think that! Wouldn't you!" Will said as his voice raised higher. "You've beaten Sam, which means you're exceptionally strong and fast, so you could have put the poison into your own goblet counting on your strength to save you. But you've also bested my swordsman, which means you must have studied and in studying you would have learned that man is mortal so you would have put the poison as far away from yourself as possible!"

"You're trying to trick me into giving away something," the man said. "It won't work." "It _has _worked! You've given _everything _away! I know where is poison is!" Will said as he was now full on yelling. "Then make your choice." the man said.

"I will! ...And I choose … what in the world can that be?" The man-in-black snapped his head around "What? Where? I don't see anything." he then looked back at Will "I could have sworn I saw something," Will snickered. "What's so funny?" The man asked suspiciously. "I'll tell you in a minute," Will said, "First let's drink. Me from my glass and you from yours." They slowly raised their glasses and drank. After he set it down, the man spoke with a smile. "You guessed wrong."

"You only think I guessed wrong! That's what's so funny!" Will laughed. "I switched the glasses when your back was turned. You fool!" Kurt raised his head slightly, feeling panic flash through him. For some strange reason, he didn't want the man-in-black to die. Will continued, "You fell victim to one of the classic blunders. The most famous is 'Never get involved in a land war in Asia.' But only slightly less well known is this – 'Never go in against a Sicilian (which Will is not) when _death_ is on the line!" He started to laugh and after three or four breaths, fell down dead.

The man stared at the body for a second and then went around to Kurt, who was still blindfolded. Kneeling down, he carefully removed the blindfold, unable to keep himself from smoothing back some hair from Kurt's forehead. As he set to work on Kurt's hands and feet, Kurt stared at him, feeling strangely vulnerable. "Who are you?" "I'm no-one to be trifled with that is all you ever need know." came the reply.

Kurt turned to look at Will's corpse. "And to think," he said quietly, "all that time, it was your cup that was poisoned." "They were both poisoned," replied the man-in-black, pulling Kurt upright. "I spent the last few years building up an immunity to iocane powder." And he led Kurt off.

Kneeling by the large impression in the ground, Sebastian spoke with authority. "Someone has beaten the strongest man." Standing, he made a graceful figure as he commanded, "There will be great suffering in Westerville if he dies." Jumping onto his horse, the company continued riding.

The man stopped racing with Kurt over the land, tossing him onto a boulder, as he said "Catch your breath."

"If you'll release me," Kurt called towards the man, "whatever you ask for ransom, you'll get it. I promise you."

The man laughed bitterly. "And what is that worth – the promise of a _boy_? You're very funny, Highness." Kurt lifted his head. "I was giving you a chance," he said coolly. "It does not matter where you take me, there is no greater hunter than Prince Sebastian. He can track a falcon on a cloudy day. He can find you!"

The man-in-black spoke calmly. "You think your dearest love will save you?" Kurt furrowed his brow in confusion. "I never said he was my dearest love. And, yes, he will save me. That I know."

The man pushed off his perch and moved steadily towards Kurt. "You admit to me you do not love your fiancé." "He knows I do not love him," Kurt said as the man stopped in front of him.

"Are not capable of love is what you mean," the man spat out. Kurt stood slowly, feeling rage kindle under his bones, and spark along his nerves. What did this person know of love? He never saw Blaine and Kurt interact, he couldn't possibly know about Blaine's capability for love. "I have loved more deeply," he said roughly, "than a killer like yourself could ever dream."

The man's arm flew up and Kurt flinched, his eyes squeezing shut as he braced himself for impact. The man stopped, unable to actually strike the other. He instead pointed at him. "That was a warning, Highness. The next time, my hand flies on it's own. Where I come from," he finished as Kurt turned to stare at him in astonishment, "there are penalties when someone lies." And he grabbed Kurt's hand roughly and started across the landscape again.

Sebastian sniffed at the small container. "Iocane. I'd bet my life on it and there are the prince's footprints." He pointed as he remarked, "He is alive or was an hour ago. If she is otherwise when I find him, I shall be very put out." And they rode off.

"Rest, Highness." The man helped Kurt onto another boulder. "I know who you are," Kurt exclaimed. "Your cruelty reveals everything. You're the Dread Pirate Karofsky. Admit it."

"With pride," the man said with a flourishing bow. "What can I do for you?"

Kurt glared. "You can die slowly," he said with venom, "cut into a thousand pieces." The man shook his head solemnly, tutting. "Hardly complimentary, Your Highness. Why loose your venom on me?" His eyes gazed at Kurt. "You killed my love," Kurt said coldly. "It's possible," the man agreed. "I kill a lot of people. Who was this love of yours?" He continued, walking past Kurt to sit on a tree-branch. "Another prince like this one – ugly, rich, and scabby?"

"No!" Kurt snapped, turning to look at him. "A farm boy, poor. Poor and perfect," he continued turning to gaze into the distance, missing the wistful honey-hazel gaze of the other man, sitting silent. "With eyes like the sea after a storm." He turned his eyes back on the man. "On the high seas, your ship attacked. And the Dread Pirate Karofsky never takes prisoners."

The man gestured with his hands before lacing them behind his back. "I can't afford to make _exceptions._ Once word leaks out that a pirate's gone soft, people begin to disobey you and then it's nothing but work, work, work all the time."

"You mock my pain!" shouted Kurt. "Life is pain, Highness" the man shouted back. He continued calmly, "Anyone who says differently is selling something." Kurt gazed at him, hurt in his eyes before turning to stare out at the horizon. The man stood up slowly, feeling his chest ache. "I remember this farm boy of yours, I think. This would be what, five years ago?" Now standing next to James, he glanced down at him. "Does it bother you to hear?"

Kurt stared out, feeling his eyes burn with imminent tear that he ruthlessly forced back. "Nothing you can say will upset me," he said softly. "He died well," the other started, crossing his arms and walking up to the edge of the steep hill. "That should please you. No bribe attempts or blubbering. He simply said _Please, please I need to live_." With his back to him, he missed Kurt looking down and swallowing hard. "It was the _'please'_ that caught my memory. I asked him what was so important." Turning around, he continued "_True love_, he replied."

Kurt looked up, bluebird eyes filled with unshed tears. His gaze locked with the other man's and something passed between them, a shared sorrow. The man broke it and started walking back toward Kurt. "Then he spoke of a boy of surpassing beauty and faithfulness. I can only assume," gesturing to Kurt, "he meant you. You should bless me for destroying him before he found out what you really are."

This was too much and Kurt stood up abruptly. "And what am I?" he asked. "Faithfulness, he talked of sir," the man said savagely to him, "your enduring faithfulness. Tell me truly. When you found out he was gone, did you get engaged to your prince that same hour or did you wait a whole week out of respect for the dead?"

Kurt's eyes widened with rage. "You mocked me once. Never do it again! I died that day!" His voice was raw and anguished, all the remembered grief pouring through. There was a horn sounded and the man turned to look at Prince Sebastian's entourage riding along the opposite side of the valley. Fury still flooding his veins " And you can die too for all I care!" Kurt said and pushed the man over the edge."

Rolling down the hill, the man said the only thing he could think of. "As … you … wish!"

The words hit him like a lightning bolt – words he had not heard in five years, words that had so much meaning to him, and he realized, beyond reason or hope or sense, that the man he'd taken for the Dread Pirate Karofsky was, in fact, his dearest love.

"Oh my sweet, Blaine!" he whispered, feeling shaken. "What have I done?" he said, and ran headlong down the steep slope before him.

Of course, he soon regretted his actions, for the slope was even steeper than he'd expected. Almost immediately, he tripped, and rolled painfully down several hundred yards before the angle evened out and he slid to a stop. He lay there, blinking up at the sky, with the wind knocked out of him, and a little in shock.

**So what did you guys think please leave reviews and next chapter will go up tomorrow afternoon. The next chapter is the Fire Swamp so stay tuned :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok everyone so this is the Fire Swamp chapter hope you guys are going to like it. I am going to dedicate this chapter to girlpower8900 hope they like it as well. **

**Chapter 6**

Prince Sebastian drew his horse in, motioning for his men to do the same. "They've disappeared," he muttered, but his eyes danced gleefully. "They must have seen us closing in, which might account for his panicking in error. For, unless I'm wrong, and I'm never wrong, they are headed straight into the Fire Swamp."

At the bottom of the hill Kurt and Blaine finally stopped their reckless slide. They both lay still, stunned for a moment as the world continued to spin around them. Finally Blaine crawled over to Kurt, cradling him gently in his hands. His mask had long since fallen off and his honey-hazel eyes gazed down at Kurt, filled with worry.

"Can you move at all?" he murmured, hands checking his body gently for injuries.

"Move?" Kurt whispered, voice trembling with his joy. "You're alive. If you want, I can fly." He flung his arms around him and buried his face against Blaine's shoulder for a moment, ignoring any bruises he might have.

"I told you I would always come for you," Blaine said with a quiet sigh, clutching Kurt to his body tightly. "Why did you not wait for me?"

"Well," Kurt began seriously "You were dead."

"Death cannot stop true love," he assured. "All it can do is delay it for a while."

"I will never doubt again," Kurt breathed, body lifting to press closer to Blaine's.

"There will never be a need," Blaine murmured a moment before he claimed Kurt's lips. He drew away suddenly, breath harsh, then stood, jerking Kurt to his feet as well.

All too soon Kurt and Blaine were once again running for their lives, racing along the river bed towards the Fire Swamp. Moments before they reached Blaine's destination, Prince Sebastian and his entourage appeared at the top of the hill.

"Aha!" Blaine cried out triumphantly. "Your pig fiancée is too late. A few more steps and we'll be safe in the Fire Swamp."

"We'll never survive," Kurt predicted, eyes wide with fear.

"Nonsense! You're only saying that because no one ever has," Blaine contradicted, leading his love deep into the dark, forbidding swamp.

The high, scraggly trees of the Fire Swamp rose above them, blocking out all rays of light. The ground itself seemed to groan and snarl around them, and off in the distance something large and heavy lumbered through the underbrush.

"It's not that bad," Blaine said conversationally. Kurt glanced at him in shock, his silence question enough. "Well, I'm not saying I'd like to build a summer home here," he explained. "But the trees are actually quite lovely." Kurt simply shook her head and they continued on in silence.

A loud popping sound filled the air. Kurt started, glancing wildly about, and suddenly, right before him, a large flame shot up from the ground towards the sky, reaching through the trees. The hem of his pants brushed against it and burst into flame. His screams filled the air as he tried to stamp out the fire, to no avail.

Blaine sat Kurt gently against a large tree root, he then removed his shirt and smothering the flames successfully extinguishing them. "Well now," he said calmly, stroking Kurt's face gently. "That was an adventure. Singed a bit, were you?" he asked and put his shirt back on.

Kurt shook his head, shock stealing his ability to speak for a moment. "You?" Blaine shook his head no, then once again grasped Kurt's hand, leading him confidently back onto the faint path.

Once again the incessant popping sound fills the air. Ever so casually Blaine lifted Kurt, setting him down out of harm's way as another flame shot high into the air.

"Well," Blaine began, trying to calm Kurt a bit, though his breathing was almost back to normal. "One thing I will say; the fire swamp certainly does keep you on your toes. This will all soon be but a happy memory though." His sword flashed through the air, cutting the thick vines out of their path. "Karofsky's ship Revenge is anchored in the far end. And, as you know, I am Karofsky."

"But how is that possible?" Kurt asked, his curiosity once again getting the best of him. "Since he's been marauding for a good twenty years, and you only left me five years ago."

Blaine nodded sagely. "I myself am often surprised at life's little quirks." he then lifted Kurt up again as another fire spout came up. "See, what I told you before about saying _'please' _was true. It intrigued Karofsky, as did my descriptions of your beauty. Finally, Karofsky decided something. He said, 'All right, Blaine, I've never had a valet, you can try if you'd like. I'm most likely to kill you in the morning.' For three years he said that," Blaine sheathed his sword smoothly as he spoke. "'Good night Blaine, good work, sleep well, I'm most likely to kill you in the morning.' It was a fine time for me. I was learning to fence, fight, anything anyone would teach me. Karofsky and I eventually became friends. And then it happened."

"What?" Kurt asked anxiously. "Go on." Blaine smiled at him, his hand gently tightening around Kurt's as he helped him down the slippery trail.

"Well Karofsky had grown so rich, he wanted to retire. He took me to his cabin and told me his secret," Blaine stopped speaking again, long enough to sweep Kurt up into his arms bridal style. "'I am not the Dread Pirate Karofsky,' he said 'my name is Ryan. I inherited this ship from the previous Dread Pirate Karofsky, just as you will inherit it from me. The man I inherited it from was not the real Dread Pirate Karofsky either - his name was Cumberbun. The real Karofsky had been retired 15 years and was living like a king in Patagonia.'" Kurt gently brushed a hanging vine out of Blaine's face. "Thank you. Then he explained the name was the important for inspiring the necessary fear. You see, no one would surrender to the Dread Pirate Blaine. So we sailed ashore, took on an entirely new crew and he stayed aboard for awhile as first mate, all the time calling me Karofsky. Once the crew believed, he left the ship and I have been Karofsky ever since. Except now that were together, I shall retire and hand the name over to someone else. Is everything clear to you?"

Kurt nodded, then frowned. He stepped around Blaine slowly, trying to decide between all the questions bouncing around his mind. He took another step, the ground sandy beneath his feet. And disappeared.

Blaine froze for a moment, then grabbed his sword from the sheath, slicing a vine free from one of the nearby trees. He gripped one end tightly, then dove into the sand after Kurt, sinking out of sight instantly.

The swamp was silent, Blaine's sword stuck in the ground, vibrating ever so slightly. A large creature lumbered by, hesitating long enough to sniff at the sand and the vine stretched taunt in it, the smell in the air tantalizing to the creature.

Moments after it waddled off into the trees, Blaine surfaced, climbing the vine hand over hand, Kurt clinging to his back. He collapsed onto the solid ground, coughing roughly, spitting sand from his lips. Blaine lay still for a moment, then moved over Kurt, holding him up carefully, brushing the sand from his hair. He then held Kurt closely never wanting to let him go. He glanced over Kurt's shoulder, holding perfectly still when his eyes took in the three large, rat-like creatures creeping ever closer.

"We'll never succeed," Kurt panted from coughing. "We may as well die here."

"No no," Blaine soothed him, voice loving and calm. "We have already succeeded. I mean, what are the three terrors of the fire swamp? One, the flame spurt. No problem. There's a popping sound preceding each. We can avoid that. Two, the lightning sand which you were clever enough to discover what that looks like, so in the future we can avoid that too." He stopped, standing and leading Kurt away.

"Blaine, what about the R.O.U.S.'s?" he asked quietly.

"Rodents of unusual sizes?" Blaine said calmly. "I don't think they exist." No sooner had the last word passed his perfect lips than a R.O.U.S leapt at him, biting roughly at his shoulder.

Blaine and the giant rat rolled across the ground, struggling frantically to come out a winner. After a moment the creature broke free and lumbered towards Kurt, "Blaine." he scream and grabbed a large branch. He slammed the thick piece of wood up against the rat's head, but the blow did nothing to deter it from its path.

Blaine leapt onto the rat, tugging it away from his love. The two rolled over and over once more, the rat sinking his razor sharp, saliva dripping teeth into his shoulder. Blaine cried out roughly, almost missing the popping sound that filled the air. He rolled once more and the rat screamed when fire leapt from the ground and caught his shaggy fur in the blaze.

Blaine rose to his feet, grabbing his sword from the ground. The fire died away, leaving the rat screaming his pain. The creature tried to escape; it struggled to draw its heavy body across the uneven ground. Blaine limped slowly after it, then plunged his sword home once, twice, three times. Finally the creature collapsed, death bringing one last gurgle of pain to its rodent lips.

Blaine turned slowly, sword pointing loosely towards the ground. His hazel eyes sought out Kurt's. Kurt let out a quiet sigh, eyes wide. His heart continued to thud even after he realized safety was theirs again, his senses overwhelmed.

**So what did you guys think please leave your reviews. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok guys here is another chapter the next couple of chapters will be short but once we get a little closer to the end i will try and write as much as possible. Happy reading :-) **

**Chapter 7**

Blaine and Kurt walked out of the Fire Swap. Wrapping his arms tightly around Kurt waist and spun him quickly.

"We did it!" Kurt cried out.

Blaine laughed and placed Kurt back on the ground. "Now, was that so terrible?" Kurt just looked in awe they leaned in closely for a kiss.

Suddenly, from no where, horses began to fill the area around them. Prince Sebastian and his men were upon them. Blaine pulled Kurt behind him and unsheathed his sword.

"Surrender!" Prince Sebastian yelled.

"You mean you wish to surrender to me?" Blaine said with confidence "Very well then, I accept."

Prince Sebastian huffed. "I give you full marks for bravery. Don't make yourself a fool."

"Ah, but how will you capture us?" Blaine asked. "We know the secrets of the fire swamp. We can live there happily for some time, so whenever you feel like dying, feel free to visit." From behind him Kurt saw Prince Sebastian's men stepped out from the edges of the forest, crossbows aimed directly at their bodies.

"I tell you once again surrender," Prince Sebastian snapped.

"It will not happen!" Blaine said.

Prince Sebastian drew his own sword with a flourish. "For the last time, surrender!" His voice echoed through the forest.

"Death first!" Blaine yelled.

"Will you promise not to hurt him?" Kurt asked suddenly.

"What was that?" Prince Sebastian asked, frowning down at her.

"What was that?" Blaine asked, turning around to gaze at him, not quite believing his words.

"If we surrender and I return with you, will you promise not to hurt this man?" Kurt pleaded. "May I live a thousand years and never hunt again," Prince Sebastian declared. "He is a sailor on the pirate ship Revenge. Promise to return him to his ship."

Prince Sebastian nodded. "I swear it will be done," he spoke the oath with conviction, motioning his men forward. As Count Puck started by him, he whispered his next command. "Once we're out of sight, take him back to Lima and throw him in the Pit of Despair."

Count Puck lowered his head slowly. "I swear it will be done," he murmured.

Kurt turned to Blaine, tears shimmering in the depths of his eyes. "I thought you were dead once, and it almost destroyed me. I could not bear it if you died again, not when I could save you."

Prince Sebastian moved his horse closer, sweeping Kurt up onto the front of the horse. His arms tightened around him and they thundered away at a rapid pace, Kurt casting a despairing glance over his shoulder towards Blaine.

Only then did Blaine let his pain show through the faintest clenching of his jaw. His eyes remained on Kurt and Prince Sebastian until they disappeared amongst the trees.

Count Puck's horse moved towards Blaine slowly. "Come sir," he began, lips twisting into a harsh smirk. "We must get you back to your ship."

Blaine shook his head slowly, just once. "We are men of action, lies do not become us," he murmured.

Count Puck lowered his head. "Well spoken sir." He motioned languidly to the guards. Blaine's eyes are locked onto the man's other hand where it rests against his thigh. "What is it?" the Count asked sharply.

"You have six fingers on your right hand," Blaine said simply. The Count motioned for him to continue. "Someone's looking for you. . ." but the thought was cut off when the Count smashed the hilt of his sword against Blaine's head, sending the man into blessed darkness.

**Ok so what did you guys think i am going to be so busy this weekend with nonstop typing so the more reviews i see the faster the next chapter will be up. So i am going to do a little game so the next chapter is the pit of despair who do you think the albino will be here is a clue. Its a girl and she is in the New Directions can you guess who it is? Thanks for reading. :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so for those of who didn't guess the albino is Santana i know i went in a completely different direction to throw you guys off well hope you guys will like this chapter. Thank so very much to everyone who has followed and Favorited my story. I cant believe we are already at chapter 8 and there is still more to come so don't worry. Also if i could get 1 more review for my story the Wraith i will be updating it. **

**Chapter 8**

The Pit of Despair could have been any torture chamber around. The walls were large stones, cold and constantly dripping with water. Instead of the usual torches lighting the room, candelabras resided in the corners, and higher, near the ceiling. It was not a duly unpleasant place by any means, except for the sense of forbidding that hung in the chilly air.

A woman entered the room, a Latina. Her hair long and dark. She drew near Blaine slowly, carrying a small metal tray holding a tarnished silver goblet and a small bowl with a rag resting in it. She settled next to Blaine, examining his wounds closely.

Blaine's eyes opened slowly and he gazed around him as best he could, testing the strength of the chains that bound him to the flat wooden table. Buffy continued to pat at his bloody shoulder, wiping off the blood somewhat gently with the dingy rag.

"Where am I?" Blaine asked after a long moment of watching the woman clean his bare-chested body.

"In the Pit of Despair," she answered, voice harsh, raspy even. "Don't even think. . ." she gagged, then coughed roughly, pounding on her own chest. Her voice lost the raspy quality and was instead whiny and high pitched. "Don't even think about trying to escape. The chains are far too thick. And don't dream of being rescued either, the only way in is secret. Only the Prince, the Count and I know how to get in and out."

Blaine nodded, taking all the information in. "So I'm here until I die then?" he asked calmly.

Santana nodded, pursing her lips. "Until they kill you," she replied.

Blaine frowned at this. "Then why bother healing me?" he question, quite confused.

Santana smiled beguilingly. Or attempted to. "Well, the Prince and the Count always insist on everyone being in perfect health before they are broken." She coughed again, then went back to cleaning his wound.

"So it's to be torture?" Blaine asked immediately. Santana nodded. "I can cope with torture." Blaine said. Santana shook her head sharply, sending her hair flying all over the place. "You don't believe me?"

"You survived the fire swamp, you must be very brave." Santana batted her eyes at Blaine, "But nobody withstands the machine."

Kurt wandered the stone halls of the castle slowly, head down. Now he didn't even have the joy of his daily ride. Nothing brought a smile to his somber face. Not a single thing made him happy. Prince Sebastian and Count Puck stopped on their path around the castle, watching as Kurt slowly walked by. Prince Sebastian sighed "He's been like that ever since the fire swamp," his words were harsh, then gentled. "It's my father's failing health that is upsetting him." Count Puck nodded. "Of course."

The king died that very night, and before the sun rose again, Kurt and Prince Sebastian were wed in a hasty ceremony inside the castle walls. At noon, with the bright sun high overhead he greeted his people once more, this time as their king.

Prince Sebastian stood before the crowd of commoners who jostled each other to see. "My father's final words were 'Love him as I loved him and there will be joy.' I present to you your king, King Kurt."

Kurt stepped out towards the crowd slowly. He gazed around at his people silently, unbelieving that this was happening. The people slowly lowered themselves to the ground in a show of worship.

"Booooooo!" A horrid woman with short blonde hair took a shaky step forward. "Booooo!" she cried again with her high-pitched whine filling the word. "Boooooooo!"

"Why do you do this?" Kurt whispered, voice shaking. His eyes grew bright with tears, but he let none of them fall.

"Because you had love in your hands and you gave it up!" Sue snapped at him "But they would have killed Blaine if I hadn't done it." Kurt protested weakly.

Sue laughed, the sound harsh, like fingernails on a blackboard. "Your true love lives, and you marry another!" She turned to the other people around her, hands beating a wild path through the air. "True love saved him in the fire swamp, and he treated it like garbage. And that's what he is, the King of Refuse. So bow down to him if you want. Bow to him. Bow to the King of Slime, the King of Filth, the King of Putrescence! Boo! Boo! Rubbish! Filth! Slime! Muck! Boo! Boo! Boo!"

Kurt sat straight up in bed, gasping for breath, body soaked in sweat. Pressing one hand to his chest, trying to regain his composure.

Kurt hurried down the corridor, heading for Prince Sebastian's quarters. Upon reaching them he drew in a deep breath, encouraged himself to handle this, then hurried into the room. Prince Sebastian glanced up at him in shock and he proceeded to speak, voice heavy with a desperate quality.

"It comes to this: I love Blaine, I always have - I know now I always will. If you tell me I must marry you in ten days, please believe I will be dead by morning." His bright, almost feverish eyes watched Prince Sebastian closely for his reaction.

Prince Sebastian pursed his lips, drawing in a slow, deep breath of air. After a moment he spoke, hands clasped into tight fists, but hidden from Kurt's sight by the large wooden desk.

"I could never cause you grief," he said calmly, jaw muscles working. "Consider our wedding off." He blinked rapidly for a second then stood, arms hanging loosely at his sides, fists relaxing. With slow, steady steps he crossed the room to Count Puck who stood before the fire. "You returned this Blaine to his ship?"

Count Puck smiled, the look dark and taunting. "Yes," he replied after a moment.

"Then we will simply alert him." Prince Sebastian hesitated, glancing from Count Puck to Kurt. "Beloved. Are you certain he still wants you? After all it was you who did the leaving in the fire swamp. Not to mention that, uh, pirates are not known as men of their words." He let the thought trail off, hoping to tempt Kurt into changing his mind.

"My Blaine will always come for me," Kurt said firmly, chin lifted. His eyes shone with his belief in him.

Prince Sebastian nodded, clenching his jaw yet again. "I suggest a deal," he began, slowly pacing around Kurt before stopping and turning towards him. "You write four copies of a letter. I'll send my four fastest ships, one in each direction. The Dread Pirate Karofsky is always close to Lima this time of year. We'll run up the white flag and deliver your message. If Blaine wants you, bless you both," Prince Sebastian stepped closer to Kurt, eyes wide and innocent. "If not, please consider me as an alternative to suicide. Are we agreed?"

Kurt nodded slowly, a strange look on his face. No matter how he proclaimed to trust Blaine, the seed of doubt had been planted.

**Do you think Kurt is having second thoughts? Will Blaine escape the Pit of Despair? stay tuned for more. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok guys so here is my next chapter hope you guys like it. Also finally i got 5 reviews for my fic The Wraith so i will be working on it today i am not sure if it will be short or long so maybe it might be up tonight it tomorrow i'm not sure. For now enjoy this chapter. :-)**

**Chapter 9**

Count Puck and Prince Sebastian walked side by side through the trees on their way to the mostly secret entrance to the Pit of Despair. They remained in silence for most of the trek, ostensibly to keep others from hearing them and following them to the mostly secret entrance to the Pit of Despair.

Finally Count Puck broke the silence. "Your prince is quite a winning creature," he said quietly. "A trifle simple, perhaps." His lips twisted bitterly for a moment. "His appeal is undeniable."

"I know," Prince Sebastian began, voice tinged with amusement. "The people are quite taken with him." He stopped walking, turned and faced Count Puck. "You know, it's odd, but when I hired Shuester to have him murdered on our engagement day, I thought that was clever. But it's going to be so much more moving when I strangle him on our wedding night." His lips twisted up into a tiny smile. "Once Westerville is blamed, the nation will truly be outraged - they'll demand we go to war." He finished his statement, the smile still firmly in place.

Count Puck chuckled darkly. He gazed at the Prince for a moment, then turned towards the tree they stood next too. He examined it closely for a moment, frowning. "Now where is that secret knot?" He pressed a few places, then sighed in frustration. "It's impossible to find."

Count Puck finally found the right spot to push and the tree opened, revealing the stone steps leading down into the Pit of Despair. He turned back to Prince Sebastian once more.

"Are you coming down into the Pit?" he asked, trying to hide his excitement at the prospect. "Blaine has his strength back. I'm starting him on the machine tonight."

Prince Sebastian shook his head slowly. "Puck, you know how I love watching you work." He smiled brightly at his friend. "But I've got my country's 500th anniversary to plan, my wedding to arrange, my husband to murder and Westerville to blame for it. . ." He laughed just a little. "I'm swamped."

Count Puck nodded sadly, eyes dark. "Get some rest." He forced a smile to hide the disappointment, but the next words were spoken only half-heartedly. "If you haven't got your health, then you haven't got anything."

Prince Sebastian nodded, turning and walking slowly away from the tree. Count Puck sighed deeply then entered the tree, heading down the stone steps, footsteps heavy.

He perked up when his large machine, complete with Blaine stretched out and tied down to it, came into view. His eyes took on a dark sparkle and his lips twitched into a hint of a smirk.

"Beautiful isn't it? It took me half a lifetime to invent it," his smile widened, pleasure filling his voice. "I'm sure you've discovered my deep and dividing interest in pain. Presently I'm writing the definitive work on the subject, so I want you to be totally honest with me on how the machine makes you feel. This being our first try, I'll use the lowest setting." Blaine struggled against the leather binding his arms and legs, but could not free himself, and didn't even succeed in knocking off the suction cups planted firmly on his chest and stomach and leading up to the machine.

Count Puck caressed the handle on the water powered torture machine, then slowly pulled it, setting it to life with bursts of smoke and loud clanking sounds. Blaine tensed, then jerked in pain, lips twisting into a violent expression, teeth scraping over his lower lip in an attempt to not scream. After a seeming eternity, the Count shut the machine off, and lifted a small notebook from the table. He crossed to Blaine, still smiling.

"As you know, the concept of the suction pump is centuries old. Really that's all this is except that instead of sucking water, I'm sucking life. I've just sucked one year of your life away," Count Puck hesitated a moment, then continued on, just as calmly as before. "I might one day go as high as five, but I really don't know what that would do to you. So, lets just start with what we have. What did this do to you? Tell me. And remember, this is for posterity so be honest. How do you feel?"

Blaine was deaf to the Count's words. His eyes were closed tightly, hands clenched into fists. Agonized moans tore from his mouth, sounds that he could not control.

Count Puck nodded slowly, making a quick mark on the notepad. "Interesting."

Prince Sebastian sat quietly at his desk, making small notes on various papers strewn over the wooden counter top. He scraped his hand through his hair, which then proceed to fall about his face messily, then lifted his head, calling to his man at arms, who was stationed at the door.

"Thad!" he bellowed.

Thad rushed into the room, kneeling quickly. "Sire," he murmured, standing and positioning himself at the corner of the Prince's desk.

Prince Sebastian motioned for Thad to move closer, and lowered his voice significantly. "As chief enforcer of all Lima, I trust you and *only* you with this secret," he murmured. "Killers from Westerville are infiltrating the Thieves' Forest and plan to murder my groom on our wedding night."

Thad gasped out, eyes wide. Prince Sebastian's gaze grew darker and his eyebrows knit together angrily. His lips parted to yell his fury at being question, but Kurt crept quietly into the room. "Any word from Blaine?" he whispered, brushing a strand of hair from his face with a slender, pale hand.

Prince Sebastian jerked away from Thad, breath harsh. He caught himself a moment later and spoke quickly, voice higher than was expected. "Too soon my angel," he smiled at Kurt calmly. "Patience."

Kurt lifted his chin, eyes stormy above his face. "He will come for me," he told him, then swept from the room.

"Of course," Prince Sebastian muttered, then returned his attention to Thad, who was still mulling over the new information. "He will not be murdered!" His eyes were bright, feverish almost and his nostrils flared with anger. "On the day of the wedding, I want the Thieves' Forest emptied and every inhabitant arrested." He nodded decisively, settling back in his seat.

"Many thieves will resist," Thad mumbled, hands twisting together nervously. "My regular enforcers will be inadequate."

"Form a brute squad then!" Prince Sebastian bellowed, launching himself to his feet. His hands smacked against the desk, eyes boring into Thad's face. "I want the Thieves' Forest emptied before I wed."

"It. . .it won't be easy sire," Thad stumbled over his words.

Prince Sebastian twisted his lips into a semblance of a smile, though sarcasm sheeted off of his words. "Try ruling the world sometime," he sat, returning to his papers, dismissing Thad without a word.

**Ok guys what did you think stay tuned for more. :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok guys here is the next chapter. Thank you very much to all my followers. We are getting very close to the end also i am think of doing a special chapter for you guys. So there are 4 more chapter to go. Happy reading. :-)**

**Chapter 10**

Thad and his men plunged through the Thieves' Forest, grabbing men off of benches, running them out of the tiny thatched huts, and flinging them into thick wagons, draping chains over their sweaty and alcohol drenched bodies.

"Is everyone out?" Thad called, glancing nervously at the sky. The sun was far too bright for his liking.

"Almost," Wes returned. "There's an Asian giving us some trouble."

"Well you give him some. . .trouble," Thad snapped, turning back to the throng of thieves the rest of his men had collected. "Move!"

Mike slumped on a stone wall, a dark bottle clutched tightly in one hand. Amber liquid sloshed over his hand as he gestured with it, words slurring into each other. "I am waiting for you Will," he yelled. "You told me to go back to the beginning, so I have! This is where I am! And this is where I'll stay! I will not be bloody moved!"

"Ho there!" Wes cried coming out from around the corner. "I do not budge," Mike growled not moving a muscle. "Keep your ho there."

"But Prince Sebastian gave orders," Wes whined, keeping his position on the spot. Mike leapt to his feet, sword thrashing from side to side. Wes leapt back out of the way. "So did Will," Mike mumbled, stumbling but catching himself moments before tumbling to the ground. "When the job went wrong, you went back to the beginning. And this is where we got the job, so it's the beginning. And I, am staying till Will come."

Wes pointed his hand at Mike. "You brute! Come here!" he yelled roughly.

Mike then lifted himself of the ground and sat on a chair "I. . .am waiting for. . .Will." "He surely is a meanie," Sam said, pulling on Mike's shoulders lifting him up. "Hello." Mike glanced up in shock, then smiled a little, still swaying back and forth. "It's you."

Wes turned back with a frown, seeing them talking instead of fighting. He turned, storming back, mouth opening to tear into Sam, but Sam lifted one hand and slammed it into Wes's face, knocking the man out cold.

"You don't look so good," Sam murmured. Mike laughed roughly, blowing a blast of air into Sam's face. "You don't smell so good either."

Mike shrugged roughly, wobbling a little. "Perhaps not," he grinned up at Sam. "But I feel fine." Sam nodded, "Yeah?" he patted Mike on the chest and released him immediately. Mike wobbled a moment more, then tumbled face first into the dirt.

Sam and Mike were now reunited, and as Sam nursed his drunkard friend back to health, he told Mike of Will's death. He also told him of finding the six-fingered man. Mike took the news surprisingly well.

"The six-fingered man is none other than Count Puck," Sam warned Mike as he carefully spooned soup into his mouth. Mike stared at him glassy eyed for a moment, then his head dropped into the bowl of soup. Sam sighed deeply.

Sam dunked Mike into the barrel of icy water, jerking him out of it, sparkling drops of water flying from his black hair and into the air. Sam plunged him into the barrel of hot water, then back and forth.

"That's enough," Mike strangled, spitting out water roughly. "That's enough! Where is this Puck now, so I can kill him?" "He's with the prince in the castle," Sam explained, then frowned. "But the castle gate is guarded by thirty men." "How many can you handle?" Mike snarled roughly, already formulating a plan. "I don't think more than ten," Sam murmured.

Mike's brows knit together as he counted, fingers moving in the air slowly. "Leaving twenty for me." He sighed, chin dropping a little. "At my best I could never defeat that many." The admission took the wind from his sails for a moment. "I need Will to plan. I have no gift for strategy." He began to pace, kicking up little tufts of dirt as he moved. "But Will is dead," Sam reminded his friend gently.

"No," Mike whispered, his eyes filling with so much light they seemed to glow. "Not Will. I need the man in black." Sam turned to watch Mike pace, frowning. "What?!"

Mike rushed into his explanation, hand movements punctuating each thought. "Look, he bested you at strength, your greatness. He bested me with steel. He must have out-thought Will, and a man who can do that can plan my castle onslaught any day." He flung his hands into the air, eyes dancing. "Let's go." "Where?" Sam asked, hurrying after Mike.

Mike stopped in his tracks, causing Sam to fall back before he slammed into the smaller man. "Find the man in black, obviously." "But you don't know where he is," Sam reminded him.

"Don't bother me with trifles!" Mike brushed his words away with a sweep of one hand. "After twenty years at last my father's soul will be at peace. There will be blood tonight!"

Prince Sebastian sank into the soft chair at his desk, drawing his dagger out of the sheath. He sat it on the desk for a moment, running his fingers over the blade lightly. It wasn't sharp enough for his tastes, so the Prince lifted it again and drew out his whetstone, stroking it over the blade again and again to sharpen the dagger.

Thad crept quietly into the room, glancing about fearfully, then flinging himself across the space to kneel at Prince Sebastian's feet. The Prince gazed down at his man at arms for a moment, then tossed his hand through the air in a languid gesture.

"Rise and report," he returned his attention to the dagger once more, testing the sharpness of the blade again. A shining drop of blood appeared on his thumb and Prince Xander smiled wolfishly. It was the right sharpness now, perfect to slide into his bride's chest, cutting out her heart.

"The thieves' forest is emptied," Thad said, shoving against his knee to return to a standing position. "Thirty men guard the castle gate." He nodded, proud of his accomplishments.

"Double it!" Prince Sebastian yelled, fist thrusting into the air. "My prince must be safe." His head tilted, eyes bright. Thad nodded, his own lips quirking into a smile. "The gate has but one key," he lifted the brass key hanging on a thin chain around his throat. "I carry that." Kurt hesitantly entered the room. "Ah, my dulcet darling," Prince Sebastian crooned, holding both of Kurt's hands. "Tonight we marry." He turned to Thad, smile hardening just a touch, almost unnoticeable. "Tomorrow morning your men will escort us to Lima Channel, where every ship in my armada waits to accompany us on our honeymoon."

Kurt frowned, his perfect brow marred by the wrinkles appearing when he did so. "Every ship but your four fastest you mean." Prince Sebastian turned towards him slowly, eyebrows raised in confusion. Kurt's frown deepened and his hands clasped together tightly. "Every ship but the four you sent. . ."

Prince Sebastian jerked, then nodded quickly. "Yes. Yes of course," he stammered. "Naturally not those four." He forced a laugh, eyes wide like a trapped animal. Thad shivered, sensing the tension, then backed away, "Your Majesty." he murmured and left. Kurt ignored his departure, sharp eyes turned towards Prince Sebastian and Prince Sebastian alone.

His chin lifted, face hardening with pride and a dignified fury. "You never sent the ships. Don't bother lying. It doesn't matter, my Blaine will come for me anyway."

"You're a silly boy," Prince Sebastian laughed, returning to his perusal of the knife. Kurt frowned "Yes. I am a silly boy," he echoed. "For not having seen sooner that you were nothing but a coward with a heart full of fear." His lips pursed as if he would spit at him; only his silent dignity kept the action from happening.

"I would not say such things if I were you," Prince Sebastian snapped, hand tightening on the hilt of the dagger. He glared at Kurt, eyes betraying his anger. Kurt laughed, tossing his head back. When he spoke again, all the fake amusement was gone from her features, leaving only fury at the Prince and faith in his Blaine.

"Why not?" he questioned. "You can't hurt me. Blaine and I are joined by the bonds of love, and you cannot track that; not with a thousand bloodhounds. And you cannot break it, not with a thousand swords. And when I say you're a coward, it is only because you are the slimiest weakling ever to crawl the Earth." He gazed at him serenely, even his growing anger unable to upset her now.

Prince Sebastian lost the last shred of control he held over his temper and slammed the dagger into the desktop. His hands lashed out, grabbing Kurt's arm tightly and dragging him from the room. "I would not say such things if I were you!" he bellowed, flinging him into his bedroom and slamming the door. The key he jerked from his pocket and then locked the door, bolting down the hallway the moment the lock was thrown.

Prince Sebastian never slowed his pace as he hurried through the forest, racing towards the Pit of Despair. He skidded over fallen leaves and tripped over branches but never once fell, catching himself any way he could, a red haze of anger clouding all his thoughts and actions.

He burst through the hidden door to the Pit of Despair, stormed down the stairs and shoving Santana out of the way. He slammed his fists down against the slab Blaine was tied to, eyes bright with insanity.

"You truly love each other, and so you might have been truly happy. Not one couple in a century has that chance, no mater what the storybooks say. And so I think no man in a century will suffer as greatly as you will," Prince Sebastian's eyes grew even bright and he leapt across the room to the machine, flinging the power up as high as it would go.

Count Puck leapt to his feet, "Not to fifty," he cried out, but it was too late. Prince Sebastian threw the switch and the machine surged to life, power racing over Blaine's body.

Blaine arched up off of the slab, only the restraints holding him down as his life force was sucked from his body. The agonized scream that tore past his chapped lips echoed throughout the room, tore through the forest, cutting into each tree.

Finally the sound echoed far from the Pit of Despair, reaching out and catching the attention of Mike and Sam. Mike tilted his head, staring off into the distance as he listened, then snapped his fingers.

"Sam! Sam! Listen," Mike crowed, turning in a quick circle, face alight with pleasure. "Do you hear? That is the sound of ultimate suffering. My heart made that sound when Puck slaughtered my father. The man in black makes it now."

Sam frowned, uncertain if the sound was a true indication that the man in black was near them. "The man in black?" he mused.

"His true love is marrying another tonight," Mike glanced at Sam, frowning just a little, the slight clenching of his jaw tightening the sharp line of his cheekbone. "Who else has the cause for ultimate suffering?" He took off, trying to push his way through the people moving against him. The flow of humans was too much for the man and he growled in frustration. "Sam, please?!"

Sam cupped his hands around his mouth. "Everybody MOVE!" he yelled. The crowd fell silent and parted immediately, staring at the two men in shock. Sam nodded to Mike, who moved through the cleared spot quickly. The reached the forest in quick order.

Santana gripped the handles of the wheelbarrow, eyes widening just a little at the sight of the beautiful blonde man with the sharp cheekbones who appeared from nowhere. She pointedly ignored the larger man next to him, smiling brightly and batting her eyelashes at the stranger.

"Where is the man in black?" Mike demanded. Santana only blinked at him, holding her jacket tighter around her body. "You get that from this grove, yes?" he continued, pointing to the wheelbarrow, then into the air. Santana still stared at him, jaw slack. Mike sighed, turning away. "Sam, jog her memory please." Sam stepped forward, fist connecting with the back of Santana's head gently. She tumbled to the ground, unconscious.

Sam winced. "I'm sorry Mike. I didn't mean to jog her so hard. . ." he trailed off as he watched Mike close his eyes, drawing his sword from the sheath strapped around his hips. "Mike?"

Mike knelt on one knee in the center of the clearing, sword held in both hands. Sunlight spilled over him, throwing into high relief the bright whiteness of his hair and the sharp edge to his cheeks. His eyes remained tightly closed, though his throat clenched with emotion.

"Father, I have failed you for twenty years. Now our misery can end. Somewhere, somewhere close by is a man who can help us. I cannot find him alone. I need you. I need you to guide my sword, please. Guide my sword."

Mike rose to his feet slowly, eyes still shut tightly. He moved to and fro, crossing the clearing slowly, following the slightest tug on his sword. He spun to the right, feet moving across the leaf covered ground hesitantly, then back to the left. Sam watched in amazed silence as his friend moved, until the tip of Mike's sword thrust gently into a tree.

Mike's eyes flew open, but when his vision was filled with the dark tree, his head dropped in defeat. With a tired sigh he fell against the tree, burying his face in his arms, which rested on a protruding knob.

The hidden door to the Pit of Despair swung open with a tiny creak. Hesitantly the two men moved down the stairs, but found the room empty save for Blaine's body stretched along the wooden slab. Sam moved to the man's side, dropping his head against Blaine's chest to listen for a heartbeat.

"He is dead," he proclaimed quietly, head down, eyes filling with tears.

"Just is not fair," Mike lowered his own head, snarling in anger. "My family has never taken defeat easily. Come Sam, bring the body."

Sam stared at Mike in horror. "The body?" he echoed weakly, shivering at the thought. He glanced back down at Blaine's still form, then to Mike once more. "Have you any money?" Mike asked, moving away already, mind set on more important things than Sam's squeamishness. "I have a little," Sam replied after a moment. Mike nodded. "I just hope it is enough to buy a miracle."

**So what did you guys think? Also please don't forget to review. Do you guys have a rough idea what the surprise chapter will be leave me reviews or PM's. Veronica xo xo **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey readers here is another chapter only 3 more chapters to go. I believe how far this story has come thank you so very much to everyone who is following and reviewing. I told people that i will complete my stories and i have kept that promise. So happy reading. :-) **

**Chapter 11**

Sam clutched Blaine's dead body in his arms, glancing about self-consciously as Mike led him towards a small hut deep in the woods. Mike slammed his fist against the door in his version of knocking, the loud bangs echoing throughout the small clearing the hut stood in.

"Go away," an irritated voice yelled from inside. Mike rolled his eyes and knocked again, even harder, until the very hut itself seemed in danger of being shaken apart.

Finn stumbled to the wooden door, flinging open the peephole cut in the top. He glared out at the two men, the door remaining firmly closed. He remained silent until it was apparent that they would not just disappear, then yelled again. "What?" he snapped. "What?" "Are you the Miracle Finn who worked for the king all those years?" Mike asked suddenly.

Finn winced, glaring at the young man. "The king's stinking son fired me. And thank you so much for bringing up such a painful subject. While you're at it, why don't you give me a nice paper cut, and pour lemon juice on it. We're closed!" He slammed the little peephole closed, but Mike started to pound on the door once again. Finn yelped, then yelled out at them once more, throwing the peephole open again. "Beat it or I'll call the brute squad."

"I'm on the brute squad," Sam protested, shifting the body in his arms.

"You *are* the brute squad," Finn laughed, giving Sam the quick once over, eyes taking in everything from his boots to the top of his head. He laughed again, turning away from the door.

"We need a miracle," Mike said, voice lowering into an attempt of pleading. "It's very important."

Finn sighed, running his hand over his face slowly. "Look, I'm retired. Besides, why would you want someone the kings stinking son fired. I might kill whoever you want to make the miracle."

"He's already dead," Mike said calmly. Finn lifted an eyebrow, glancing back at Mike, then at Sam.

"He is?" A small smile touched the corners of his mouth. "I'll take a look at him." The door swung open slowly. "Bring him in." Sam set Blaine down on the table gently and Finn began to examine the man, checking his non-existent pulse and glancing into his eyes, once he pried them open. "I've seen worse." He returned to the examination.

"Sir?" Mike began, forcing himself to remain polite. "Sir?"

"What?" Finn snapped, not looking up from the corpse. "We're in a terrible rush." "Don't rush me sonny," Finn glared at Mike for a moment, then glanced back down at the dead Blaine. "You rush a miracle man, you get rotten miracles." He poked the body once more, then nodded. "You got money?"

"Sixty-five," Mike answered, tossing it on the table. Finn raised his eyebrows and snorted. "Phew! I never worked for so little; except once and that was a very noble cause."

"This is noble sir," Mike began, eyes wide as he lay the lies on thick. "His wife is. . .crippled. . .children on the brink of. . .starvation. . ." he trailed off, gazing at the Miracle Man, eyes pleading.

"Are _you_ a rotten liar!" Finn laughed again, the sound louder than before.

"I need him to help avenge my father, murdered this twenty years," Mike spat out, face hardening. His dark eyes grew icy at the thought of the six-fingered man getting away unpunished.

Finn snorted. "Your first story was better." He moved over to the shelves, pawing through the piles of junk quickly. "Where is that bellow's clamp? He probably owes you money, huh? Well I'll ask him."

Mike frowned, leaning back as he stared at Finn. "He's dead. He can't talk."

"Whoo!," Finn threw back his head, laughter spewing forth once again. "Look who knows so much, eh?" He grabbed the bellows and moved back to Blaine's body. "It just so happens that your friend here is only _mostly_ dead. There's a big difference between mostly dead and all dead. Please open his mouth." Mike did so and Finn placed the tip of the bellows inside. "Now, mostly dead is slightly alive. Now, all dead...well, with all dead, there's usually only one thing that you can do."

"What's that?" Mike mumbled, watching the Miracle Man's actions closely.

"Go through his clothes and look for loose change," Finn laughed, then pumped air into Blaine's body slowly, one pump at a time. He pumped once more, then began yelling down at the body.

"Hey! Hello in there! Hey! What's so important?" he gasped for air, then continued yelling. "Whatcha got here that's worth living for?" He pressed down roughly on Blaine's chest, hands thumping him firmly.

"True. . .love. . ." the words wheezed past Blaine's still lips, barely audible.

"True love! You heard him!" Mike jumped up, eyes bright. "You could not ask for a more noble cause than that." His expectant gaze fell upon Finn as he waited for the man's agreement.

"Sonny, true love is the greatest thing in the world; except for a nice MLT - Mutton, lettuce and tomato sandwich - when the Mutton is nice and lean, and the tomato's ripe. They're so perky. I love that," Finn rubbed his hands together, eyes bright with hunger. His tongue traced around his lips slowly, then he shook his head, coming back to the topic abruptly. "But that's not what he said! He distinctly said, 'to blaithe.' And as we all know, to blaithe means to bluff. So, you were probably playing cards and he cheated..."

"Liar!" Rachel stormed down the stairs so fast her apron tangled about her legs and she almost fell. "Liar! Liarrrrrrr!"

Finn groaned, slapping his forehead roughly. "Get back witch!" he snapped, backing away from her.

"I'm not a witch, I'm your wife!" she shrieked, hands batting the air as if it was his face. "But after what you just said, I'm not even sure I want to be that anymore."

"You never had it so good," Finn frowned at her, pressing one finger to his lips in a futile attempt to silence her. He turned back to Mike, smiling sheepishly, trying to stay between the man and his wife.

"True love!" Rachel yelled. "He said. "True love" Finn!"

"Don't say another word, Rachel," Finn warned, turning to glare at her once again. He started towards her, then backed away when she lifted one hand threateningly, a spell on her lips.

"He's afraid," Rachel crowed. She turned to Mike, laughter spilling forth. "Ever since Prince Sebastian fired him, his confidence has shattered."

"Why'd you say that name?" Finn demanded, voice filling the tiny cottage. "You promised me you would never say that name!"

"What?" Rachel whined. "Sebastian?"

"Aaaaah," Finn's scream filled the room and he clamped his hands over his ears, trying to block her voice from his head. "Sebastian!" Rachel yelled, starting towards Finn. He cried out again, backing away from her quickly. Soon Rachel was chasing him around the small room, her cries "Sebastian" mixing with his yelling.

"Sebastian, Sebastian, SEBASTIAN," Rachel sing-songed, lips bared in a smile that was closer to a snarl. "I'm not listening!" Finn yelled at her, still trying to escape the piercing tones of her voice. "True love," Finn purred suddenly. "Life expiring and you don't have the decency to say why you won't help. You're as bad as Sebastian!" "Nobody is hearing nothing," Finn snapped at her. "Sebastian!" Rachel yelled in response. "Sebastian!"

Mike threw his hands into the air. His eyes widened suddenly and he interrupted the continuing battle. "This is Kurt's true love. If you heal him, he will stop Sebastian's wedding!"

"Wait, wait," Finn muttered. "I make him better, Sebastian suffers?"

"Humiliations galore," Mike promised, resting his hands on the table and leaning just a bit towards Finn. He nodded when Finn began to smile, just a little.

"Ha ha ha! _That _is a noble cause!" Finn stuck out his hand to Mike. "Give me the sixty-five. I'm on the job!"

"Woo hoo!" yelled Rachel. Together she and Finn prepared the miracle pill for Blaine, taking extreme care with each ingredient.

Mike stared down at the pill, disbelief written across his face. "That's a miracle pill?" he asked. "The chocolate coating makes it go down easier," Rachel explained. "But you have to wait fifteen minutes for full potency. And he shouldn't go swimming for. . ."

"An hour!" Finn broke in, grinning widely. "An hour," Rachel echoed. Finn handed Mike the pill, grin widening even more.

"Thank you for everything." Mike said. Sam carried Blaine's corpse once again and left the hut. Rachel and Finn remained at the door, waving to them as the three disappeared over the horizon.

"Bye bye boys," Rachel called.

"Have fun storming the castle," Finn added, still waving frantically.

"Think it will work?" Rachel mused as soon as the three were out of earshot. "It will take a miracle," Finn answered, shutting the door gently.

**So what did you guys think pretty please leave reviews. Ok so yes i will be doing an epilogue but i am afraid i will not kill Sebastian as much as i would like to so can anyone guess what my epilogue will be if you guess right i will dedicate the chapter to you. Lots of love Veronica xo xo. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok guys here is the chapter before the wedding hope you guys will like it. Also after all day typing i have finished writing chapter 3 of my fic the Wraith. I am just waiting for 3 more reviews before i post it. Also thank you to everyone who is enjoying my story so far. Happy reading. :-)**

**Chapter 12**

Mike and Sam knelt outside the castle, staring down at the main gate and the thronging horde of men between them and the wooden entrance. Sam glanced out over the group, then began to count quickly on his fingers. He ducked back down, eyes wide.

"Mike, there is more than thirty," he cried out plaintively.

Mike propped up Blaine's still form carefully, then shrugged. "What's the difference? We have him. Help me here, we have to force feed him."

"Has it been fifteen minutes?"

"We can't wait! The wedding is in half an hour, we must strike in the hustle and the bustle before hand. Tilt his head back." Sam grabbed the back of Blaine neck. "Open his mouth." Mike said and Sam put his other hand on Blaine's chin and gave a little squeeze to open Blaine's mouth.

"How long do we have to wait to know if the miracle worked?" Sam asked, staring at Blaine closely. "Your guess is as good as mine," Mike said, glancing down at the men in front of the gate, barring his entrance to the castle, and therefore barring his revenge.

Blaine's head jerked up and his eyes flew open. "I'll beat you both apart! I'll take you both together!" Sam placed his hand on Blaine's mouth as to not alert the men guarding the gate. "I guess we don't have to wait very long." Sam then removed his hand "Why won't my arms move?" Blaine demanded, glancing down at his arms as best he could, though his head wouldn't move either.

"You've been mostly dead all day," Sam explained with a nod. He smiled brightly down at Blaine, expecting a smile in return. No such blessing was bestowed upon him though. Blaine simply returned his gaze straight ahead, still fighting to move his body.

"We had Miracle Finn make a pill to bring you back," Mike explained. He lounged back against the brick wall, his forced casualness at odds with his burning desire to find this Count Puck.

"Who are you?" Blaine demanded as forcefully as he could, seeing as he still was unable to move his body and therefore could not back up the implied threats clinging to his words. "Are we enemies? Why am I on this wall? Where's Kurt?"

"Let me explain," Mike said and thought about it in his head. "There is too much. Let me sum up. Kurt is marrying that Sebastian in little less than half an hour. All we have to do is go in, break up the wedding, steal the prince, and make our escape. . .after I kill Count Puck."

"That doesn't leave much time for dilly-dally," Blaine murmured, gazing off into the distance as he thought. One finger moved just a little as various plans slid around his mind, bringing waves of frustration with them.

"You just wiggled your finger! That's wonderful." Sam said happily.

Blaine rolled his eyes back towards Sam slowly. "I've always been a quick healer," he explained, then rushed back to his planning. "What are our liabilities?" "There is only one working castle gate" Mike said and lifted up Blaine body a little for him to glance over the wall "and it is guarded by sixty men," His gaze never wavered from Blaine's face as he waited for the man to come up with a plan.

"And our assets?"

"Your brains, Sam's strength, my steel."

"That's it? Impossible." His lips twisted into a sneer. "If I had a month to plan, maybe I could come up with something, but this. . ." He shook his head slowly, loathe to admit he could not do something.

"You just shook your head! That doesn't make you happy?" Sam asked

Blaine turned his head to fully look at Sam, eyes sparking with frustration. "My brains, his steel, and your strength against sixty men and you think a little head jiggle is supposed to make me happy? Hmmm?" He shook his head again, forcefully exhaling a sigh from his lips. "If only we had a wheelbarrow, that would be something."

"Where did we put the wheelbarrow the Latina chick had?" Mike asked Sam over Blaine's head. "Over the chick I think," Sam replied.

"Why didn't you put that in our list of assets in the first place?" Blaine sighed again, blinking slowly. "What I wouldn't give for a holocaust rope."

Mike shrugged. "There we cannot help you. . ." but as he spoke, Sam tugged a long, black cloak out from under his jacket. Both men turned to stare at him.

"Would this do?" Sam asked as he handed the cloak to Blaine.

"Where did you get that?" Mike asked.

"At Miracle Finn's," Sam began to smile. "It fit so nice, he said I could keep it." Blaine ran his fingers over the cloak slowly, brow twisted up in thought, then nodded. "Alright, alright, come help me up," he ordered them. Sam and Mike hurried to tug him to his feet. "I'll need a sword eventually."

Mike's eyebrows shot high "Why?" He asked "You can't even lift one," he reminded the man he helped hold up.

"True," Blaine agreed. "But that is hardly common knowledge, is it?" Mike tilted his head as he considered that, then handed Blaine a sword. Blaine glanced down at the weapon, then back up, ignoring it at the moment. "Now, there may be problems once we are inside."

"I'll say," Mike burst out. "How do I find the Count? Once I do, how do I find you again? Once I find you again, how do we escape?" He shook his head, one hand clutching the hilt of his sword tightly. That he could understand, the laws of steel were burned forever in his mind. This plotting and planning overwhelmed him.

"Don't pester him," Sam said sympathetically. "His had a hard day." Blaine lifted an eyebrow at this, but said nothing in argument. His mind was too wrapped up in plans for conquering the castle.

"Right, right," Mike mumbled. "Sorry."

They continued walking on in silence, Blaine dangling from Sam's arms. Soon though Sam couldn't take the silence and spoke once more.

"Mike?"

"Yes?"

"I hope we win."

The castle echoed with the sounds of various preparations for the wedding. People scurried here and there, all rushing in their anticipation of the forthcoming festivities.

Kurt sat at his vanity looking sad "You don't seem excited, my little muffin," Prince Sebastian said as walked up to Kurt slowly, placing his arm's around him in a lover's caress. He stiffened beneath his touch, but showed no other signs of a reaction.

"Should I be?"

"People often are I am told," Prince Sebastian muttered darkly, leaning on the side to kiss Kurt. He tried to tilt he head but it was no use Sebastian placed a kiss on his cheek. Kurt then moved and was out of Sebastian hold.

"I do not marry tonight. My Blaine will save me." His words echoed back to Sebastian as he walked out of the room, disappearing from his sight.

**So will Blaine be able to stop the wedding stay tuned for more. And please check out my fic The Wraith. Please don't forget to leave reviews seeing reviews make me happy even if it is only one or two words. Lots of love Veronica xo xo. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry guys i didn't put this up sooner but i was working all day yesterday on chapter 4 of my fic the Wraith. So here it is guys the wedding chapter can Blaine stop the wedding? read and find out. **

**Chapter 13**

The chapel was filled with people. All the rich families in the kingdom crowded in to see the wedding of the prince to the new princess. Everyone who was anyone was in attendance. Prince Sebastian held Kurt's arm tightly in one hand, preventing his mindless dash through the castle and out into the forest. Kurt remained calm at his side, chin lifted into the air, eyes glittering. His Blaine would come. The priest glanced about the room, carefully smoothing down his dark hair. He fussed with the sleeves on his perfectly pressed outfit, then smiled brightly at Kurt and Sebastian.

He opened his mouth slowly, drawing his hands into the air to punctuate the forthcoming words. "Marriage," he burst out suddenly "Marriage is what brings us together today. Marriage, that blessed union, that dream within a dream. . ."

From far outside the castle, Thad's voice could be heard rising above the clamoring movements of his men. "Stand your ground men! Stand your ground! Stand your ground!" Prince Sebastian closed his eyes for a moment, drawing in a deep breath and rubbing his forehead with his free hand. The priest stumbled over his words, then continued on slowly.

Outside the guards rushed about, running into each other in their attempt to escape the cloaked figure moving towards them jerkily. Sam balanced himself carefully in the wheelbarrow, the holocaust robe draped over him. He rose above the men, large and fierce, terrifying many before he even began to speak.

"I am the Dread Pirate Karofsky!" he bellowed, flinging his arms out into the air, sending more of the guards diving to the ground in fear. "There will be no survivors!" Mike strained against the wheelbarrow, forcing it forward just a little more, his breath escaping in a thick grunt.

"Now?" he forced out.

"Not yet," Blaine murmured, trying to see around Sam without revealing himself to the guards.

"My men are here!" Sam's threats continued as Mike pushed him closer and closer to the main gate of the castle. "I am here! But soon *you* will not be here!" He snapped his hand out in front of his body, pointing directly at Thad, sending them men around him fleeing off into the forest.

Mike's grip on the wheelbarrow slipped, almost sending Sam tumbling to the ground before he caught it again. "Now?" he groaned.

Blaine hesitated a moment more, then nodded. After he realized that Mike couldn't see the movement, since Blaine was balanced on his back, he spoke. "Light him." Mike set the handles of the wheelbarrow down carefully, then tossed the torch he had also been balancing in one hand onto Sam's cloak. The fabric caught immediately, flames leaping up the dark outfit to lick at his face.

"The Dread Pirate Karofsky takes no survivors!" Sam screamed out, ignoring the burning about his body. "All your worst nightmares have but to come true!" The remaining guards fled deep into the night, leaving their commander to defend himself against the horrific monster approaching.

"The Dread Pirate Karofsky is here for your soul!" Sam bellowed, baring down on Thad with a dangerously slow speed. Thad backed up until his back slammed firmly against the wooden door. The few soldiers who had remained at the very edges of the fight fled into the night, leaving their leader utterly alone.

"So treasure your. . ." the priest stumbled over the words but tried to force his way through the ceremony, for he feared for his life if he stopped again.

"Skip to the end!" Sebastian ordered, whirling back around to face the priest. "Hurry!"

"Have you the ring?" He mumbled, rapidly flipping through pages in his book. He didn't know where the end of the ceremony was, not without reading through each part. His fingers stuck to the thin paper and he gasped for air. Finally, there it was.

Sebastian lifted Kurt's hand roughly, shoving the ornate ring onto his pale finger. He stared up at him defiantly, not lowering his chin a millimeter.

"Here comes my Blaine now," he told him calmly.

Sam flung the robe aside, escaping from the leaping flames. Mike carried Blaine towards Thad, but the thick iron gate blocked their path. Mike hit the lowering metal angrily, but Blaine had other plans.

"The portcullis!" he cried to Sam. The man hurried forward, grabbing the bottom of the iron gate and shoving it up with a loud grunt. The gears creaked but lifted, baring Thad to their hands and gleaming eyes.

"Your Blaine is dead," Sebastian muttered, glaring down at Kurt. "I killed him myself." Kurt's gaze never wavered, his clear blue-grey eyes locked on Sebastian face with a startling clarity of thought. "Then why is there fear in your eyes?" he asked coldly. Sebastian winced, the movement almost unnoticeable, but Kurt never moved.

"Give us the gate key," Blaine demanded. Thad pressed back against the wood and iron gate, trying to hide himself from the terrible three.

"I have no gate key," he weakly argued. Blaine caught his eyes, then glanced at Sam, who moved forward threateningly.

"Sam, jog his memory."

"Oh, you mean this gate key," Thad whimpered, tugging the key out from the front of his dark vest and handing it to Mike with shaking hands. He felt wet warmth spread down his legs and flushed bright red even as Sam flung him away.

The priest wiped his brow with one hand, still hurrying through the ceremony. "And do you Prince Kurt . ."

"Husbands!" Sebastian snapped, an angry red color seeping across his skin. "Say husbands."

"You are now husbands," he stuttered. Kurt stared at him in shock, his bright eyes wide and frightened. Sebastian grasped his arm tightly, then shoved him towards his parents.

"Escort the prince to the honeymoon suite. I'll be there shortly," he growled, then hurried off down the hall towards the commotion outside. Kurt barely registered the fact that his new father-in-law was leading her carefully towards his room. "He didn't come," he whispered, hands trembling from the force of his surprise.

Mike led the way down the stone corridor, glancing from side to side at the closed doors. Nothing stirred in the rooms behind them though and the three hurried on. Sam continued to drag Blaine along, and Mike glanced back at the older man, looking for some reassurance on what direction to take. Blaine glanced around as best he could without moving his body then flung his head to the left. Mike hurried down the left corridor.

Suddenly Count Puck and four of his men rounded the corner. All seven men froze, weighing the strengths and weaknesses of their opponents. Finally Count Puck spoke. "Kill the dark one and the blonde, but leave the third one for questioning," he whispered. The four guards raced forward, swords glinting in the flickering torch light. Mike stepped forward, sword drawn, to meet their attack.

It was over in an instant. His swords crashed into one, plunged deep into the stomach of another, sliced through the neck of the third, and hit the heart of the fourth and the guards were down, destroyed in less than a minute. He rose to his feet from the half crouched position he had ended in and his dark brown eyes locked with Count Puck's. No one dared to breathe as the two men gazed at each other.

Finally Mike broke the silence. "Hello. My name is Mike Chang. You killed my father. Prepare to die." Count Puck's eyes widen a miniscule amount as Mike fell back into a fighting stance, sword lifted in preparation of his attack.

The Count whirled a second later, his tunic spinning about his legs as he bolted down the hallway. Mike started after him immediately, sword reaching forward in an attempt to reach the other man as they raced down the passage. Blaine and Sam exchanged a quick look, then Sam shrugged and remained still, supporting Blaine with one arm.

Count Puck raced along the twisting hallways, darting past the flaming torches and candelabras, ignoring the wooden doors that offered an escape until he reached the correct one, which he flung open, then slammed behind his body, fingers scrabbling over the rocks.

Mike flung himself at the door, beating his shoulder against the thick wood, but he simply wasn't strong enough to break into the room. He continued to hurl his body against the door even as he yelled for help. "Sam! I need you!" he bellowed. "I can't leave him alone!" Sam yelled back, lifting Blaine easily into the air as punctuation for his words.

"He's getting away from me, Sam!" Mike yelled back, his words filled with as much pleading as was possible when one is bellowing across a castle. His shoulder was growing sore and tender and already a thin trickle of blood stained the top of his shirt. "Please! Sam!"

"I'll be right back," Sam told Blaine, hooking Blaine's arms over the arms of a nearby suit of armor that stood in one corner. He lumbered quickly down the hallway, following Mike's continued cries for help. When he reached him, he caught his friend's shoulder and moved Mike out of the way, then hit the door with one meaty fist. The blow echoed down the hallway, and the door fell inward.

"Thank you," Mike gasped for breath before he entered the room. Sam simply nodded, clapped Mike on his sore shoulder, and then began the lumbering trip back to the man in black.

**Oh no Puck is getting away will Mike finally get his revenge for his fathers death stay tuned. And then next chapter will be last and then i am going to try and write an amazing epilogue i hope i do a good job on it. please leave me your reviews. The more reviews i see the happier it makes me. Veronica xo xo. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow I can't believe we are at the end of the story and it didn't even take me that long to write. So I hope everyone will love this chapter and thanks again to everyone for giving me the motivating to write. Happy reading :-) **

**Chapter 14**

The King and Queen stood on either side of Kurt like sentinels as they escorted him back to his new room. Kurt stumbled along between them, and would have fallen more than once had one hand not rested on the King's arm. "Such a strange wedding," the king murmured. "Yes, a very strange wedding indeed," the queen agreed, then began to walk a bit more briskly. "Come along." She turned the corner leading to the honeymoon suite, leaving the king and Kurt alone.

Kurt kissed the king's cheek gently and he smiled at him, eyes lit up with surprise. "What was that for?" he question, patting his hand lightly, his head tilted as he waited for her answer. "Because you've always been so kind to me," Kurt whispered. "And I won't be seeing you again since I'm killing myself once we reach the honeymoon suite." The King nodded absently as he spoke, then led Kurt on down the hallway. "Isn't that nice," he muttered, then patted his hand once again. He smiled down at him, then called ahead to the queen. "He kissed me!"

The chase was still on as Mike tore down the hallways after Count Puck, the quick thud of his boots echoing against the stone walls. Eventually even Count Puck made a wrong turn and ended up in a room with no exit. He whirled to face the door and flung a thick silver dagger into Mike's stomach when he barreled into the room in pursuit.

Mike collapsed back against the wall, one hand gripping the hilt of the dagger tightly. His own blood began to spill over his pale fingertips, and his lips worked silently for a moment before he could force the words out.

"I'm sorry, father," he breathed, wincing at the pain radiating throughout his body. "You must be that little Asian brat I taught a lesson to all those years ago," Count Puck mused. "Simply incredible. You've been tracing me your whole life, only to fail now? I think that's the worst thing I ever heard. How marvelous." He began to walk towards Mike slowly, laughter ringing out to fill the room.

Kurt carefully shut the door to the honeymoon suite, leaving the King and the Queen outside in the hallway. He still could not believe that his Blaine had not come to rescue him in time. This was beyond belief and his mind refused to accept that he was now married to Prince Sebastian.

He slowly carried himself across the room until he sunk onto the stool in front of his low desk. Carefully he lifted the plainly carved wooden box from the corner and placed it in front of himself, opening it slowly, and lifting out the long silver knife. His fingers traced over the pearl hilt, and then he pressed the tip to his chest, preparing to plunge the knife deep into his heart. He closed his eyes.

Suddenly Blaine's voice filled the room though he spoke quietly. Kurt's eyes quickly flew open and he head jerked around and he gasped when he saw Blaine's body lying across his white bed. He dropped the knife "Blaine! Oh Blaine, darling," and darted across the space separating them, then flung himself on top of Blaine and pressed kisses to his cheeks, his forehead, his throat, while his hands cupped his face.

Blaine did his best to return the kisses, but couldn't wrap his arms around Kurt, as he was to weak "Blaine, why won't you hold me?" "Gently," was the only reply he got and Kurt kept on placing sweet kisses on his face, and his hands sliding through his dark, curly hair. "At a time like this, that is all you can think to say?" he questioned, pressing another quick kiss to his lips. "'Gently?'" he lifted his head to better reach his throat. "Gently," Blaine cried out softly when Kurt released him and his head slammed against the wooden headboard, sending bright lights dancing in front of his eyes for a moment.

Mike slowly drew the dagger out of his stomach, hissing as the pain flared up worse than before. He pressed one hand back against the still bloody wound and began to push himself to his feet once more. Count Puck watched his struggles, amusement and surprise registering in his eyes.

"Good heavens, are you still trying to win?" he asked incredulously. He began to move forwards toward the injured man. "You've got an overdeveloped sense of vengeance. It's going to get you into trouble some day."

He lunged forward, trying to stab his sword into Mike's heart, but Mike managed to get his own blade in the way and deflected the blow so that it only hit one arm. Blood began to seep through the pale cloth of his shirt. Count Puck tried again, and once again the blow was deflected, the tip of his sword piercing Mike's other arm.

Their blades met in a quick flurry of blows, sending sparks into the air, then Mike shoved Count Puck away and pushed himself off of the wall. His steps were shaky, but filled with determination, as was his voice.

"Hello. My name is Mike Chang. You killed my father. Prepare to die."

Mike fell onto the table after he spoke and remained face down for a moment before pushing himself back to his feet and blocking yet another flurry of blows from Count Puck's sword. "Hello. My name is Mike Chang. You killed my father. Prepare to die." Count Rayne swung wildly at Mike's head, putting all his strength behind the blow, but still the other man deflected it easily. Mike's sword flashed in the light as he drove against each of Count Puck's attacks, then knocked the other man's sword out of his hands and whirled to take the offensive. His voice gained power and he screamed the words into the room as he approached the other man, each word louder than the one before it. "Hello. My name is Mike Chang. You killed my father. Prepare to die!"

Count Puck managed to grab his sword again, but had to back up to avoid the tip of Mike's sword. His face twisted with hatred as Mike's words filled the air again and he couldn't stop himself from crying out this time. "Stop saying that!" Count Puck demanded angrily, swing his sword wildly once more. Once more Mike knocked the Count's blow away, but this time flung his own sword forward, aiming at the Count. He plunged his sword into Count Puck's right arm, drawing a quick burst of blood.

"Hello! My name is Mike Chang! You killed my father! Prepare to die!" he screamed as he jerked his sword out of the man's arm. Their swords bit deep into each other; metal against metal, but Mike continued to force Count Puck back, slamming his sword into his left arm, more drops of blood spilling onto the floor. Mike flung Count Puck back against a table, then slashed his cheek, leaving a thick line of blood that would heal into a scar matching Mike's own. "Offer me money," he ordered.

"All that I have and more," Count Puck strangled out. Mike ignored him and slashed the other cheek, sending blood spilling down Count Puck's cheek and past his perfect lips. "Offer me anything I ask for," Mike ordered, stepping back away from the bleeding man. Count Puck's eyes flared wide, but he forced the words out.

"Anything you want," he muttered, then lunged forward, swinging at Mike's head. Mike caught his arm easily, holding his sword out of the way, then plunged his own sword deep into the Count's body. "I want my father back you son of a bitch," he ground out as his sword tore through muscle and bone alike. Count Puck collapsed slowly the floor, leaving Mike alone with his victory and the silence.

"Oh Blaine, will you ever forgive me?" Kurt gasped out, almost unable to speak with his pleasure at seeing Blaine there, alive. His hands continued to trace over his body, assuring himself that he was there, that he was real.

"What hideous sin have you committed lately?" Blaine asked calmly.

"I got married," Kurt's lower lip trembled, but he sniffed, forcing the tears away. "I didn't want to. It all happened so fast." "It never happened," Blaine told him gently, lips twisted into a serious look. "What?!" Kurt leaned back a bit, gazing down into his face from her spot stretched along his body.

"It never happened," Blaine repeated himself, lips drifting into a reassuring smile. Kurt smiled back, then frowned and shook his head slightly.

"But it did! I was there. . .and that old man said man and wife." "Did you say I do?" Blaine whispered, that soft smile still in place. "Well. . .no. WE sort of skipped that part," he replied, frowning slightly. The entire ceremony was a blur of emotions and loud clanging sounds that had filled the room from outside. "Then you're not married," Blaine reasoned. "You didn't say it, you didn't do it. Wouldn't you agree, your highness?" Kurt's head jerked around and he gasped when he saw Prince Sebastian standing in the doorway.

"A technicality that will be shortly remedied," he snapped, jerking his sword from its ornate gold sheath at his side. "But first things first. To the death!" He lurched forward, aiming his sword at the fallen man, but Blaine's firm voice stopped him. "No! To the pain," he snapped. Prince Sebastian tilted his head, gazing at Blaine, his brows twisted in confusion. "I don't believe I am quite familiar with that phrase." Blaine's gaze settled on Prince Sebastian's face, but no emotion shown across his expression. "I'll explain, and I'll use small words so that you'll be sure to understand. You-wart-hog-faced-buffoon!"

Prince Sebastian's eyes widened and he winced at the harsh words, unable to believe that this was really happening. "That may be the first time in my life a man has dared to insult me," he gurgled out. "It won't be the last," Blaine stated calmly, then continued on with his explanation. "To the pain means the first thing you lose will be your feet, below the ankles, then your hands, below the wrists. Next, your nose." Sebastian huffed in annoyance "Then my tongue, I suppose?" he drawled. "I killed you too quickly the last time, a mistake a don't intend to duplicate tonight." He stepped forward once more, sword lifted high, but once again Angel's words stopped him.

"I wasn't finished!" he snapped. "The next thing you lose will be your left eye, followed by your right." When he paused for a breath of air, Prince Sebastian surged ahead with his sarcastic words once more. "And them my ears, I get it, I get it," he whined. "Let's just get on with this." "Wrong!" Blaine cried out triumphantly. "Your ears you keep, and I'll tell you why; so that every shriek of every child at seeing your hideousness is yours to cherish. Every babe that weeps at your approach, every woman that cries out, 'dear god what is that thing!' will echo in your perfect ears. That is what to the pain means. It means I leave you in anguish, wallowing in freakish misery forever."

Prince Sebastian shuddered, but tried to drag the last shards of his self-confidence around him. "I think you're bluffing." Blaine raised his eyebrows "It's possible, pig," Blaine said calmly. "I might be bluffing. It's conceivable you miserable vomitous mass, I'm only lying here because I lack the strength to stand. Then again, perhaps I have the strength to stand after all." Slowly Blaine began to lift himself off of the bed, eyes still firmly locked on Prince Sebastian's horrified face. He lifted his sword in one hand and pointed it directly at Prince Sebastian's body, much to the royalty's dismay.

"Drop your sword," Blaine ground out. Immediately the Prince's sword clattered to the ground and he gripped the sides of his cloak, willing himself to disappear into it. "Sit!" Prince Sebastian fell into a nearby chair, shaking so hard he had to clench his hands into fists to hide the movement. He couldn't take his eyes off of Blaine's sword. "Tie him up," Blaine told Kurt. "Make it as tight as you like." Kurt grabbed a thick length of rope and began to tie it around Sebastian's hands.

Blaine watched the proceedings with much interest, but before he could comment on it, Mike burst into the room. "Where's Sam?" he panted, trying to catch his breath from the long run around the castle. One hand remained pressed to the knife wound on his stomach, but Blaine ignored the blood staining his clothing. "I thought he was with you," Blaine said, then shrugged. "In that case. . ." he started to move forward to Mike's side, but suddenly started to collapse. He caught himself on the wooden chest at the end of the bed, and Mike motioned to Kurt. "Help him" he told him. Kurt hurried to Blaine's side, but couldn't stop the quick frown. "Why does Blaine need helping?" he asked as he slid one arm around his waist to help hold him up.

"Because he has no bloody strength," Mike explained as if it were the simplest answer in the entire world. Prince Sebastian bounced, sending the chair up and down a tiny amount with his pleasure. "Ha!" he bellowed. "I knew you were bluffing. I knew he was. . ." he stopped when Mike's sword brushed his cheek. "Shall I dispatch him for you?" Mike asked, eyes alight with a new lust for blood. So much had been spilled tonight that his killing appetite had been whetted and he wanted more. "Thank you, but no," Blaine smiled at his new friend. "Whatever happens to us, I want him to live a long life, alone with his cowardliness." He rubbed one hand through Kurts bright hair as he spoke, relieved that he had him by his side once more.

Suddenly Sam's voice floated up from outside, echoing into the night. "Mike! Mike! Where are you?" Mike hurried to the window, followed more slowly by Kurt and Blaine, and stuck his head out. "Oh, there you are, Mike. I saw the Prince's stables, and there they were, four white horses." He motioned roughly to the four horses whose reins he held in his hands. The four horses seemed to gleam in the darkness of night. "And I thought to myself, there are four of us if we ever find Kurt." Kurt smiled down at him, his expression softening despite himself. "Oh, hello there Kurt." Kurt waved at him then, one arm still wrapped tightly around Blaine's waist. "So I took the horses with me in case we ever bumped into each other again. Which I guess we just did." Sam said.

Mike laughed, and smiled. "Sam, you did something right," he called down. "Don't worry," Sam assured him. "I won't let it go to my head." The three men exchanged looks, then helped Kurt perch on the windowsill. He hesitated only a moment before flinging himself into the air. Sam caught him in his strong arms, then set him to the ground gently. Mike and Blaine glanced at each other, then Blaine motioned for Mike to jump first. Mike remained still, a far away look in his eyes. "You know," he mused. "It's very strange. I have been in the revenge business for so long, now that it's over, I don't know what to do with the rest of my life."

"Have you ever considered piracy?" Blaine questioned, grinning at the man. "You'd make a wonderful Dread Pirate Karofsky." With that he flung himself from the window, landing firmly on the horse below. Mike hesitated a moment longer, face scrunching up as he considered the other man's words, then he too leapt into the air, falling onto the horse waiting below. Now that the four were reunited, they turned the horses quickly and kicked them on, bolting into the night.

They rode long and hard until their freedom was assured. And as dawn arose, Blaine and Kurt knew that they were finally safe. They stopped to watch the sunrise on a high cliff, gazing into the beauty of nature, and finally into the beauty of each other. A wave of love swept over them, and they leaned closer together, hands clasped tightly together. . .

Kurt's lips pressed to Blaine's slowly, and his hands crept up to cup his head, fingers trailing through his hair. Since the invention of the kiss, there had been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This kiss, as perfect as it was, left them all behind. Kurt's hands clung to Blaine, drawing him closer to the body as they shared their joy at the freedom, at finally being together, with no one to bar their way.

**THE END.**

**I hope you guys like that but I am thinking of doing an epilogue basically Kurt and Blaine get married and go back to the farm and make love yes this will be my first attempt at smut but I want it to be pure love what everyone wants for their first time so I hope I do well. Thank you so very much from the bottom of my heart to everyone who has followed and reviewed my story. Not sure when I'll be able to update The Wraith but hopefully I can work can work on it soon. Also I am thinking of doing a Romeo and Juliet Klaine and calling it Endless Love what do you guys thinking should I do it? Stay tuned for the epilogue. :-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys i here is the last chapter took me a while to write but i hope it was worth it. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed and followed my stories hope you have enjoyed reading them as much as i have writing them. Happy reading. :-)**

**Chapter 15 Epilogue**

As their lips parted Blaine got off his horse and went over to Kurt and helped him down. Blaine then got down on one knee and held Kurts hands. "Kurt I feel like I have gone to heaven and back to find you now that you are with me. You are my world Kurt. Now would you do me the honor of becoming my husband." Kurt pulled Blaine up and smashed their lips together once again. "Yes, Blaine Anderson I will." Kurt said panting with excitement.

From a distance were Sam and Mike. "Come on guys," Blaine called to them "We going to the nearest church to get hitched." he yelled. Sam and Mike high-fived each other and cheered. They jumped on their horses and off the went.

Final they approached a small church they walked in side and found a priest at the altar. "Excuse me, Father." Blaine said politely. "Could you please marry us?" he asked. The priest smiled "I most certainly can young man." the priest replied. What are your names?" he asked "My name is Blaine and this is my fiance Kurt." Blaine said with a big smile on his face. Blaine then turned around to Sam "Would you be my best man?" Sam hugged Blaine "I am honored that you asked me, of course I would." Sam said and smiled.

Blaine and Kurt stood at the altar Sam stood next to Blaine and Mike stood next to Kurt. Blaine and Kurt held hands the entire time never letting each other go. The priest open his book and began the ceremony. "We are gathered here today to join this lovely couple Blaine and Kurt in holy matrimony." he said. "Blaine do you take Kurt Hummel to be your husband? To have and to hold in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" "I do." "Kurt do take Blaine to be your husband? To have and to hold in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" "I do." "Then by the power vested in me I pronounce you both husbands you may now...

Blaine did even that the priest finish that sentence as he dipped Kurt. Kurt wasn't expecting it so he let out a little chuckle and Blaine then placed his lips over Kurt's in a passionate kiss. When their lips parted Blaine and Kurt were almost tackled by Mike and Sam who were both happy for the newly weds.

They said there goodbye to their new friends and raced out of the church were there horse waited outside. They both jumped on their horses and gave each other another kiss. "Are you ready to go home Mr. Hummel-Anderson." Blaine asked. Kurt smiled he was so overcome with happiness "Yes I am Mr. Anderson-Hummel." he said and they both rode home back to the farm.

Once back at the farm they settle the horses in the stable Blaine then picked up Kurt bridal style and walked over to the house. He then opened the door and stood there for a moment "Welcome home Mr. Hummel-Anderson." "Glad to be home." Blaine walked over the threshold towards the bed and laid Kurt down gently.

Slowly Blaine climbed on top of his husband. And placed loving kisses all over his face. He then went on his knees and pulled Kurt to sit up and reached for the bottom of his shirt and slowly pulled it off and tossed it to the floor. Then Kurt did the same with Blaine and ran his hands over Blaine's smooth tanned chest. With his porcelain skin exposed Blaine gently kissed starting from his left hand and traveled up Kurt's arm slowly inching closer to his collarbone and then across his chest and to his right arm going back down to his hand. As Kurt lay back down he felt like at that moment he was in heaven as his husband was worshiping his body. He started to shiver as he felt Blaine's hands slide down his delicate skin and reach for his pants and slowly slid them off. "Your so beautiful." he said as he tossed the pants on the floor.

Then they flipped over and Kurt kissed all over Blaine's chest and removed his pants as well. They lose themselves in each other's touch. Blaine's

hands explore Kurt's body, as if he's working to memorize each detail. Kurt plants kisses on every inch of exposed skin that he can find. "I love you so much Blaine."

They flip over once again and this time Blaine reaches over to a little drawer beside the bed he opens it and grabs a bottle of oil. Kurt spreads his legs and Blaine settles himself in between his husband's lean legs. He pours the oil on his and hand then rubs it in to let it warm up.

Blaine looks down at his husband wanting to make sure they remember this moment for the rest of their lives. "Are you ready this will hurt a little bit." Kurt nods his head "Yes, I'm ready?" Blaine finger slips in to the first knuckle he holds there for a minute before pulling out then going back in.

Kurt closes his eyes as his face cringes at this new overwhelming sensation. Blaine fingers starts to go deeper "It's ok baby relax I'm right here." As the pain subsides and turns into pleasure a little moan escapes Kurt's lips "Are you ok baby?" "Yes," he whispers "Kiss me." Blaine smiles happily and leans in and softly kisses Kurt's lips. When they part Kurt nods, and Blaine knows he's granting permission for more. Blaine slides up to the second knuckle. They progress quickly, and within minutes, Blaine's index finger is entirely inside.

"Another," Kurt says. For good measure, Blaine slicks his fingers up again before positioning two at Kurt's entrance. Blaine keeps his gaze trained on Kurt's face, watching him closely as he slowly proceeds. Kurt closes his eyes. Every now and again, his face contorts while he adjusts to Blaine's movements, but his expression is never one of discomfort.

Kurt nods again, finding his voice after a moment to say, "One more." Blaine obliges. Kurt meets Blaine's eyes as he feels his husband's fingertips tracing again. There is such affection and care in his expression, Kurt feels sure his heart might explode at any moment. Blaine moves slow, and Kurt takes a deep breath, holding the air in his lungs while three fingers stretch him further than he'd ever been before.

"Please Blaine, I'm ready for you now." Blaine slowly and completely removes his fingers. Kurt fights the urge to whimper at the sudden emptiness. He watches as Blaine reaches for the oil again. Blaine squeezes it into his hand. Kurt stares lovingly at Blaine as he is slicking up his manhood. For a moment, he lets himself wonder what it will feel like. He knows now what three of Blaine's fingers are like, but soon his entire length would be inside, stretching and burning and feeling so good. He shivers.

Blaine gently presses his hands against the inside of Kurt's thighs, and Kurt spreads his legs even wider, giving Blaine the space he needs to scoot closer. He feels the tip of something larger than fingers press against his wet entrance. Kurt looks up to meet his gaze. This is the moment to be one with each other.

Blaine reaches a hand out, and Kurt takes it without hesitation, lacing their fingers together. "Tell me if you need to stop," Kurt instructs. Kurt nods once and they both pause for a few more seconds before Blaine gradually pushes forward. Immediately, Kurt sucks in a loud breath at the intrusion. Blaine looks down at him, concerned. "It's fine," Kurt assures him, "Just go slow."

Kurt whimpers as Blaine enters him no longer able to find words. "Relax, baby, relax," Blaine croons, squeezing Kurt's hand. Kurt lets his head fall back against the pillows, trying to calm his protesting muscles. It aches and burns, but still Kurt feels himself wanting more. He can't explain it, but he'd never get enough of Blaine. An unmeasured amount of time passes, burning and aching. "I'm all the way in," Blaine finally tells him, his voice strained from overwhelming sensation.

Kurt lifts his head to see that Blaine's eyes are filled with love. He feels unexplainably _full_. Suddenly Kurt is hit with resounding realization that Blaine's manhood is buried deep inside him. Finally they are one with each other as it is humanly possible for two individuals to be. The unexplainable fullness is Blaine's manhood in him. The thought alone causes him moan in pleasure.

"I love you," Blaine whispers. Kurt doesn't have time to reply before Blaine catches his lips in a kiss, so he does his best to respond without words. Blaine's tongue glides across Kurt bottom lips asking for permission to enter. Kurt accepts the invitation by parting his mouth and letting Blaine's tongue swirl around his mouth. They moan into the kiss, both needing _more more more_.

Blaine begins to thrust in a slow rhythmic pattern. Kurt is positively overwhelmed, but he manages to force his eyes open a few times to see Blaine looming over him. A sheen of sweat covers his tanned skin, and his muscles flex as he moves in and out and in again. He is utterly beautiful, the picture of perfection, and again Blaine wonders in the back of his mind how he ever got so damn lucky.

But soon Kurt finds himself forming words again. "Please, please, Blaine, please." He begs again and again, and Kurt gasps for breath as Blaine increases the rhythm of his thrusts. Finally Kurt's prostate is hit, and it's the most amazing thing he has ever felt. "Come with me Kurt," He gasps before Blaine's name loudly bursts from his lips as he comes. Kurt's hips jerk of their own accord, and within seconds, Blaine follows him into orgasm, releasing a strangled cry.

Blaine falls on Kurt panting heavily coming down from his orgasm. Kurt runs his fingers through Blaine's curls. Blaine listens to the sound of Kurt's heart beat never wanting to move. "Blaine," Kurt whispers. Blaine lifts his head slightly "Promise me to never leave me again." A smile spreads across Blaine's lips "As you wish." he replies and presses a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips, blissful and exhausted as they fall sleep in each other's arms…

**THE END.**

**Finally finished omg that was the hardest thing i have ever written so do i make it sounds as loving as i thought it was i'm glad i was able to get through it. Thank you so very much to everyone for their support and lovely reviews. Hopefully soon i can even get a new chapter up for the Wraith might take me a day or two to write it but like i said i don't abandon my story and i don't intend to start now.**

**Love Veronica**

**Hugs and Kisses xo xo**


End file.
